Book 1: Wild Magic
by Tap-Chan
Summary: In a land called Avalon, there are 5 Elementals destined to change the future and an evil sorceress who wants to rule.
1. Prologue: Avalon

Title:Avalon  
Author:Tapestry  
E-Mail:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
URL:http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/5879  
Rating: G  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
*denotes thought*  
  
  
  
The magical Kingdom of Avalon,where peace reigned throughout the lands.  
Ruled by King Terrance and Queen Gaia.The monarchs had one heir,and he went  
by the name Endymion.  
  
Endymion's guard,and bestfriends, Kunzite,Jadeite,Nephlite and Zoiscite.  
Prince Endymion,heir to the throne of Avalon,chosen of Avalon was highly   
skilled in the arts of magic and self-defense.Being the chosen of Avalon,  
he was able to summon it's magic to the fullest of it's potential,able to  
destroy it if he wanted to.  
He was cold and did not believe in the thing,people called 'love'....  
  
"So,Endy,where do we go to today?"asked a smirking Jadeite.Skilled in his  
own field of magic and self-defense,Jadeite had a potential to become one of  
Avalon's greatest magicians...of course,if he was serious enough...  
  
"Are you bored,Jade?"drawled a voice from the corner of the room.  
  
Jadeite smirked."Don't tell me you are not,Nephlite."he replied.  
  
Nephlite,able to predict certain events and has a fascination for stars.  
He wielded his own magic.  
  
Zoiscite,the healer and skilled in the arts of tailing and camouflage in  
magic.Intelligent and quiet by nature."It's difficult to read when you two  
bicker with each other."  
  
Last of all,Kunzite,equal to the Prince in fighting tactics with the magic  
and skill for tracking.He never got lost...  
  
All five were highly skilled and trained to fight in self-defense.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jade has a point though...it has gotten rather dull in the kingdom."said  
Endymion in a bored tone.  
"We could go to the vale of the old wizards!!The last time we were there,  
there was a wild magic outbreak!!"exclaimed Jadeite.  
Everybody had been feeling testy the last few days because of boredom.  
  
"What we need is a trip.."said Endymion.  
  
Queen Gaia entered the room...they all stood up quickly and bowed in   
respect.  
"Rise,"she motioned.After they were all standing upright,Queen Gaia smiled  
at her son."I heard you mention a trip,Endymion??"asked Queen Gaia.  
Endymion nodded.  
  
"Oh,mother..the kingdom has gotten quite dull the past few days.No wild  
magic outbreaks or anything..."said Endymion.  
  
"Then,go on a trip...no need to worry about your social duty here...I'll  
take care of that."replied his mother smiling.  
  
"Thank you mother."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Somewhere in the heart of Avalon...  
  
"Destiny,Fate!!"exclaimed a voice.  
  
Twin sisters came forward, "What is your wish father??"asked the two   
young girls.  
  
"Do you see him??"asked the man.  
  
"Your chosen,father??"asked Destiny.  
  
The ancient man smiled."Yes,...he is skeptic in love...but very much needs  
it in his life...I know someone who can do that..."  
  
Fate smiled."You want us to set them up??Make sure thay meet,right?"she  
asked mischeviously.  
  
"You are correct,Fate."  
  
"So,who is she??"asked Destiny.  
  
The man waved his hand over the pool of pure magic,the magic of Avalon.  
"Her.."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity, the elemental vessel of Avalon...sat by the waterfall of the   
forest of Aeden with her four bestfriends...  
Amy,the nymph of water and ice, Raye,mistress of fire and dragons,  
Lita,wielder of weather and plants and Mina,bearer of light and love.  
  
"So Amy,what's Michelle's latest story??"asked Serenity.Michelle,the  
princess of the ocean and a mermaid.  
"From what I heard,Alex is having trouble controlling the skydancers."  
said Amy.  
Alex,their tomboyish friend and ruler of the winds and skies.  
  
The five slipped into their little talks and gossips unaware of being   
watched by two invisible girls...the two smiled at each other.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"By Avalon,I can't believe our luck!!The fastest route to the Vale of the  
Wizards and it has to be blocked...now we have to cut through the magical  
forest of Aeden."spat Endymion frustrated.  
Jadeite sighed.Endymion's bad mood was even beginning to affect him and  
his unicorn.  
  
Destiny and Fate swirled round the unicorns making them feel tired with  
the need to stop and get a drink.  
The unicorn shook it's head.  
  
Endymion cursed again.What else could happen today??It seemed as if Lady  
Fate was toying with him today.  
Nephlite jumped off his chocolate brown unicorn and surveyed the area.  
  
Kunzite listened intently for a few moments."I hear a waterfall...this   
way."he said leading his unicorn towards the sound of rushing water.  
  
All of them got off their unicorns and followed Kunzite.  
  
  
Soon,they reached the waterfall and led their unicorns down the bank.  
Endymion relaxed slightly.  
Noticing a rose bush,he walked over to admire his favourite flower...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inhaling the sweet scent of the flower calmed his tense nerves...  
Looking up,he saw the most extraordinary sight...  
It was five young women sitting by the rocks next to the waterfall..each   
one a ravishing beauty...but one particular one caught his eye..she had long  
golden hair with streaks of silver.Her eyes were beautiful but she was too  
far away to know the exact colour.  
  
Endymion's four friends saw him mesmerized by something.Walking up behind   
him....  
"Endy!!What are you looking at!!!??"shouted Jadeite.  
  
Endymion groaned...now the mysterious women would know somebody had been  
watching them...*One day,I'm going to kill Jadeite.*  
  
  
  
Serenity and the others gasped when they heard somebody's voice...  
"Endy!!What are you looking at!!!??"  
  
Quickly,Amy melted and became one with the water...Raye disappeared in a  
burst of fire.  
Mina disappeared suddenly leaving only a twinkle where she had been.  
Lita changed into a wildflower plant in the crevices of the rocks and   
Serenity turned into lilies on the rocks.  
  
The four guards reached Endymion just in time to see each girl disappear  
suddenly.  
The five of them gaped.In all their years of practice in magic,they had  
yet to witness a disappearence or shape-shifting.  
Moving nearer to the waterfall,Endymion reached out with his power as the   
chosen of Avalon to touch the aura's that remained...  
A swirl of rainbow colours and light danced before their eyes as sudden  
laughter was heard.  
Endymion stopped reaching for the aura...the colours and laughter stopped.  
*Curious...*thought Endymion to himself.  
  
Suddenly an image appeared before them...  
  
"Queen Gaia!!"exclaimed Kunzite.  
  
"My apologies,King Terrence and I have to cut your trip short...there has  
been a wild magic outbreak in one of the villages in Avalon!!"exclaimed the  
queen.  
"Where??"asked Nephlite.  
  
"The village of Exosia!!!"exclaimed the queen.  
  
"We're not very far from there!!The unicorns should be able to get us   
there in 5 minutes!!"exclaimed Endymion.  
  
"Then good luck to you.."said Queen Gaia.  
  
The five rushed towards the unicorns..."This is strange...there haven't   
been many wild magic outbreaks in a village like Exosia for a very long   
time!!"said Zoiscite,mounting his unicorn.  
"Probably just a random spot.."said Jadeite.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As the five rode off,....  
  
Serenity reappeared....Lita reformed into her original form,Amy appeared  
from the water standing on the surface,Mina twinkled back into form and   
Raye reappeared with another burst of flame.  
  
"Thank goodness they left and the man decided to stop tickling me..."said  
Serenity gasping for breath.  
Raye gave a laugh.."True..you were already immiting colours and light!"  
  
"But how did he know where Serenity was??"asked Amy quizzically.  
  
Lita just sighed..."Have to tell you though,all five of them were hunks.."  
she sighed again.  
Mina just laughed at her friend's dreamy expression.  
  
"Didn't they say some type of wild magic outbreak in a village??"asked   
Mina.  
Serenity nodded.."The village Exosia...one of the villages under the   
rulings of Avalon...a prosperous one.."said Serenity.  
  
"How about we go there??"asked Lita with the still dreamy expression on   
her face.  
Lita was answered with a splash of water from Serenity,who had used her  
elemental powers to control some water from the slow river.  
Lita spluttered and wiped her face...angry and annoyed.."What in goblins  
was THAT for??"asked Lita red and angry.  
  
"Lita...are YOU INSANE???!!!We can't leave the forest of Aeden!!It is our  
only protection from the people of Avalon and HER..."exclaimed Serenity.  
  
"The people of Avalon don't care about us!!So,we only have to be wary of  
her!!"  
  
"What happens if one of us can't control our magic???"asked Raye."I have  
to agree with Serenity..."  
  
"We CAN contain our magic!!Besides we haven't left the forest of Aeden   
for so long that the only friends we ever make besides ourselves are the   
fairies,elves and animals of the forest."said Mina.  
  
"Amy??"asked Serenity.  
  
"I-I..."began Amy.  
  
Raye shook her head..."Michelle and Alex wouldn't agree with the two of  
you...Avalon is at stake if we leave the magic shields of this place."said  
Raye sadly.  
  
Lita and Mina had to agree...Raye was right...if SHE got them,Avalon   
would be at stake..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Endymion and his guard sat wearily...they managed to stop the wild magic..  
but there hadn't been an out break at Exosia for ages...why now??  
  
A woman sat on her black throne..."CURSE those girls!!They didn't show up!  
But the Prince of Avalon and his guard did...How am I to take over the   
heart of Avalon if they don't show???!!Curse those brats....wasting my   
magic...thanks to Avalon himself..he threw me into the wild magic.."spat   
the woman.  
  
  
Later,Back at the crystal palace...  
  
  
"Whew,I'm bushed...trying to stop wild magic all over Avalon."said Jadeite   
wiping his brow.  
  
Nephlite nodded..."Using our magic to stop the wild magic IS tiring.."  
  
Just then,Kunzite,Zoiscite and Endymion strode in...."Better get some   
sleep...tomorrow we're going to see the Wizard...since we didn't get a   
chance to get to the Vale.."said Endymion.  
  
This perked Jadeite's ears up."Are we going through the forest of Aeden?"  
asked Jadeite.  
Kunzite and Zoiscite were startled at Jadeite's question.  
  
Endymion stared at his friend..."I'm guessing you want to try and find   
those strange women again??"asked Endymion arching his eyebrow.  
  
Jadeite nodded..."Yes.."  
  
Endymion smirked...."Well,we're passing the forest but we can't go   
searching for them yet..we have more important matters,like seeing the   
Wizard,finding out what is happening to Avalon with all the sudden wild   
magic outbursts...and containing the sudden appearance of the wild magic   
creatures like the goblins and bludrats..."said Endymion.  
Nephlite nodded."I heard the ocean isn't safe anymore either...  
it seems sea monsters have appeared out of no where."said Nephlite.  
  
Well,we better stop talking or we'll never get up tomorrow..."said   
Kunzite.  
Zoiscite nodded."True...we'll need all the magic we can get.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Somewhere else in the ocean....  
  
"Gasp!!" gasped a young woman as she rose from the surface.  
  
She had aqua coloured hair and her expression was a mask of fright.  
"C'mon...Alex...where are you.."said the girl.  
  
At that moment a light breeze swept through the air...  
  
"Alex!!"screamed the girl.  
  
"Michelle???!!"shouted another voice.  
  
"Over here!!!"waved Michelle.  
  
"What's wrong..I got your message from the seabirds....and.."  
  
"Listen to me..."rasped Michelle.  
  
Alex grew silent.  
  
"Wild magic has released the sea monsters of the depths..I can only hold  
them off for now...I can't stop them...You have to tell...them..."whispered  
Michelle.  
"But if they step out,SHE will try to get them!!"exclaimed Alex.  
  
"But we have NO choice!!She must be the one feeding the wild magic...even  
SHE doesn't know the true power of the wild magic...it can't be tamed...  
She's a fool to think she can..."said Michelle.  
  
Alex sighed..."You're right...Avalon's in chaos...even my home in the sky  
is threathened..."replied Alex.  
"That is why we need them....their help.."said Michelle.  
  
Alex nodded....  
  
Suddenly,from the murky waters rose a giant sea serpent...it gave a loud  
piercing shriek.Michelle and Alex gave a gasp...  
"Go!!Before it's too late!!"screamed Michelle.  
  
Alex stared in horror and quickly did as Michelle told her..to find them..  
  
"Aqua Mirror of the deep blue sea,  
Rise the waves,I command it be!!" shouted Michelle holding her mystical  
mirror...the source of her magic...  
Turbulent waves rose as high as 10 feet crashing down on the sea serpent.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the heart of Avalon...  
  
"Father...wild magic is fast spinning out of control!!"cried Fate.  
  
"I know Fate...SHE is doing this...because I threw her into the wild magic  
so long ago...Somehow..she's managed little control over thr wild magic,  
able to twist it to break into the lands where magic is controlled by their  
chosen jewels..."said Avalon.  
"Father...the mermaid,Michelle has requested Alex of the Skydom to enlist  
the aid of Serenity and the others..."reported Destiny.  
Avalon stroked his long beard and waved a hand over the mystic pool...  
"Michelle is correct...they need their help,but either way spells doom for   
the Kingdom of Avalon..."said Avalon."Unless...."  
Destiny and Fate watch helplessly as chaos and destruction from the wild  
magic takes it's course in time.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Serenity!!!"called out a voice.  
  
The five girls look up to see a figure in the sky.  
  
"Alex!!"called Serenity.  
  
The figure swooped down and landed on the ground.She looked exhausted and  
weak from exertions...  
  
"What's wrong????"asked Lita.  
  
"Avalon....in chaos...Michelle...sea serpent..."breathed Alex.  
  
"Sea serpent???There haven't been any of those for years.."said Amy   
shaking her head..."The wild magic must have really gotten out of control."  
"Amy...do you think you can help Michelle??"asked Serenity.  
  
"The ocean isn't really my full element...but I can try..."said Amy   
melting away into the river that flowed out into the ocean.  
  
"Alex..what did you mean by chaos in Avalon??"asked Lita.  
  
Slowly,Alex filled them in on what was currently happening in Avalon...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the Ocean....  
  
Slowly,Amy reformed in her natural form,a nymph with blue hair and blue   
eyes...standing on the harsh surface of the ocean that moved with waves and  
wind....  
Amy searched around for any sign of her mermaid friend,the princess of the  
sea.Cold winds whipped her short blue hair around her cheeks and sent chills  
down her spine...  
"Michelle?????!!"Amy called out.  
  
After calling for a long time...Amy decided it was getting her no where   
and would do better with the use of magic...  
Slowly,her petite form began to glow a soft ice blue...  
  
"Ice and water at my command,  
help me find my dearest friend!!" cried Amy.  
  
As soon as she spoke the last words of the rhyme,her magic flared at the   
seas lifted,ice bergs parting way...Amy gasped as she saw a figure slumped  
on an ice berg...  
"Michelle!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Endymion was getting frustrated...the wild magic was springing to life   
faster than he and his generals could control with their magicks.  
Endymion dared not call upon his power that Avalon had blessed him with...  
making him the chosen...fearing he might rip his own world apart...  
It took more effort of his part to restrain the power rather than exert   
the magicks that bowed to his command...  
  
"Endy!!The wild magic is altering the course of the river!!"shouted   
Nephlite.  
"It's headed straight towards the village!!!"shouted Zoiscite.  
  
"I can't stop it!!The force is too strong!!!"shouted Kunzite.  
  
Endymion ran from Jadeite's side at helping him contain the tornado   
creatures conjured by the wild magic to help Kunzite.  
  
"Magic of Avalon,  
Hear my call,  
Help me contain this watery wall!!"shouted Endymion.  
  
Suddenly..."No!!!Prince of Avalon!!Focus on the tornado creatures!!"cried  
a voice.  
Endymion opened his eyes to see four of the young women he saw by the  
waterfall,another he did not know...  
"But the river...!!"he protested.  
  
"I'll take care of it!!"shouted Serenity.  
  
Reluctantly,Endymion returned his focus towards the tornado creatures   
which were wreaking havoc and coming towards the village.  
  
Serenity took a deep breath...her friends smiled encouragingly at her and  
went their seperate ways to help the Prince and his guard...  
  
Raye ran towards Zoiscite who struggled to contain the fires that lept up  
where wild magic had struck...  
  
"Fire,fire blazing bright,  
Do not burn what feels right!!"cried Raye.  
  
Zoiscite's eyes widened as the fires slowly subsided...*Who were these   
women!??*  
  
Lita rushed to help Nephlite where trees had mutated...Nephlite held   
them off with his magic but was weakening due to exertions...  
  
"Lightning and rain,  
Take away what causes these people pain!!"  
  
Nephlite watched as lightning came down and struck the trees that had been  
changed by wild magic,...they were nothing more than crisp....  
  
Mina ran towards Kunzite who desprately used his magic but tired from   
yesterdays exertions was falling fast...  
Mina pulled him away before the water from the river could swallow him...  
  
Alex was already helping Endymion with her own magic over wind to stop the  
tornado creatures...  
  
Now it was up to Serenity to stop the raging river from swallowing the   
entire village.The river had to be returned to it's original course...  
  
"Element of Avalon hear my call!!  
Element of water,form a wall!! " shouted Serenity...  
  
The raging river suddenly took form into a wall of water held in place by  
it's elemental mistress...  
With sure waves of her wrist,the water moved above to it's original   
channel...  
Suddenly,Serenity let the river fall,into the channel and effectively   
covering the path created by wild magic with earth...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the dust settled...Endymion and his guard stared at the five women..  
Endymion was about to speak when suddenly..  
  
"Amy!!"cried Lita to the form that had arose from the water...it was one   
of the girls they had seen by the waterfall...and she was carrying...a   
mermaid???  
"How's Michelle??"asked Alex.  
  
"She'll be fine.Just a mild exhaustion from using the Aqua mirror to   
imprison the sea serpent again.."said Amy.  
  
"Who are you??"asked Endymion suddenly.  
  
Serenity and the rest of them stared at the prince and his guard...  
  
"I am Serenity,elemental vessel of Avalon."replied Serenity.  
  
"Amy,nymph of water and Ice."  
  
"Raye,mistress of fire and dragons."  
  
"Lita,wielder of weather and plants."  
  
Mina,bearer of light and love."  
  
"We are the elementals.."replied Serenity.."We haven't used our magic to  
protect Avalon for a long time...we have been in hiding."  
  
"And who are the two of you?"asked Jadeite gesturing towards Alex and  
Michelle.  
"Alex,ruler of the winds and skies...in short,Skydom."  
  
"Michelle here is the princess of the sea and a mermaid."said Alex   
supporting the weight of her friend.  
  
"Well,Avalon is safe now....the wild magic has disappeared.."said Zoiscite  
to Endymion.  
"Perhaps..."whispered Serenity...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Somewhere in the wild magic....  
  
"I knew you girls would come and save your precious Avalon sooner or later  
and now...I've found you..."said the woman as she sat on her dark throne   
and laughed..  
  
  
In the heart of Avalon...  
  
"Father..The kingdom of Avalon is safe once more.."said Destiny.  
  
Avalon nodded.As the three stared at the mystic pool,the elemental's and  
the chosen with his guard..  
"True,Destiny...for now..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The End...for now...  
  
Hiya people!!!How did you like Avalon???Who is the mysterious woman in the  
wild magic??Can you guys guess??? This is the end of the magical story of  
Avalon...or is it??   
Watch out for the sequel guys!!This kind of story should expand to two   
sequels...not parts...but sequels....Alright,e-mail me!! 


	2. Chapter 1

Title:The Wild Magic Part 1  
Author:Tapestry  
E-Mail:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
Rating:G  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
* denotes thought  
  
Hiya guys and gals!!I'm back!!And with a new Story, The Wild Magic....  
This story is a sequel to my last story, Avalon...I suggest you read that  
one before this... :) On to the story!!  
  
  
A woman in the wild magic sat on her black throne and let out an evil   
laugh....  
With a flick of her wrist,a man appeared...  
  
  
"My name is Endymion."said Endymion to Serenity and her friends.  
  
"That is Jadeite,Nephlite,Zoiscite and Kunzite."  
  
"Yes,..you're the Prince of Avalon...we know.."replied Serenity nodding   
her head.  
Raye frowned at Serenity..."Sere...we have to leave.If we don't,SHE'll   
cause more chaos then what's already here.."  
  
Serenity sighed...*Raye's right..."thought Serenity to herself.Alex had  
already left,taking Michelle back to the ocean...  
Just as the group turned to leave..."Stop...."said a tiny voice like   
twinkling bells called out.  
  
"Aidee!!"exclaimed Lita.  
  
Aidee one of the fairies of the forest was flittering before them...  
"Avalon calls....all of you.."she told them.  
  
Amy frowned..."But we can't go to the heart of Avalon.."she replied.  
  
"The Grandfather tree,has agreed to bring you there..."exclaimed Aidee in  
her soft tinkling voice.With that,she vanished..  
"Aidee!!wait!!"  
  
Mina gave a groan...why are fairy wraith's always like that??"she asked.  
  
Endymion and his guard stared at the women...All of them were summoned to  
the heart of Avalon?????  
Serenity shook her head."Well...lets try and find the Grandfather Tree..."  
she told Endymion.  
Endymion grinned and nodded..he couldn't help it...something about the   
young woman intrigued him...  
Serenity smiled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tree's of Aeden,  
and all you have achieved,  
Help us find the great Grandfather Tree!!" said Lita.  
  
"Let the magic of Avalon,  
be our guide!!" said Endymion.  
  
"Let the power of love ,  
show that our hearts are true!!"said Mina.  
  
"Let the element of light,  
help us in our blight!!"cried Serenity..  
  
Suddenly,two different colours burst out,a light ice blue illuminating   
the way,an a bright yellow marking the spot where the old tree grew...  
  
Quickly,Endymion and his guard jumped on their unicorns,whilst Serenity  
merely smiled and raised her hands...  
"Meet you there.."she whispered before disappearing with her friends....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Endymion and his guard got there....  
  
"What in Avalon..."  
  
"Hello,Chosen....Elementals..."said the ancient tree.This brought a   
surprise to Serenity and her friends..."Chosen?"she repeated.  
Endymion just grinned...  
  
The ancient tree opened a magic portal...and beckonned them to enter..  
Stepping through...they rode in wild magic for moment before falling out of  
a portal onto solid ground....  
  
Standing up...they surveyed the place that was called the heart of Avalon.  
  
They could only see a misty lake....strangely,the lake sparkled of   
different colours.  
Raye and Amy bent over the side of the lake....  
  
Amy slowly touched the surface of the lake...it sparkled and tingled...  
  
Raye scooped some of the water which sparkled and disappeared.....  
  
"Sere...this lake...it's like...pure magic.."said Raye.  
  
Zoiscite frowned and walked to the side where Raye and Amy stood...  
touching the water himself he shuddered...it was a tingle yet comfortable.  
"This is the heart of Avalon...liquid magic.."he murmured.  
  
Serenity was standing high on a cliff nearby.  
  
"What are you doing???"asked Endymion walking next to her...  
  
"Shhh..."said Serenity...waving her wrists,the fog cleared and she could   
see an island...  
"What the..how did you do that??"asked Endymion incredously..nobody   
should be able to control the magic of Avalon besides him and Avalon himself  
more so now that they were in the heart of the kingdom.  
Serenity just smiled..."I didn't say all my magic was elemental...."  
  
Endymion could only gape as the woman before him let out a giggle.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita frowned....."Is everything alright??"asked a smooth voice.  
  
Startled,Lita whirled around..."Oh,it's just you!!"she exclaimed to   
Nephlite with relief.  
"Oh nothing....just nervous....it's a bit too calm...too still.."said   
Lita shivering.  
  
"We have to cross the lake!!"came Serenity's voice.  
  
"But how??I can't walk on this lake!!"said Amy.  
  
Zoiscite chuckled at Amy..."Poor nymph...."he guffawed.Amy stared at him  
angrily.With a flick of her finger,a cold chill seemed to wrap itself   
around him....  
Zoiscite gave a loud startled cry...  
  
Raye rolled her eyes...."There's a canoe there!!"she told Mina.  
  
Quickly,the ten friends climb into the big canoe.Somehow,the canoe started  
to move without any force...  
  
They stared at their destination that lay ahead.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They soon reached the island...there were no buildings of any sort...  
so where were they suppose to go...  
  
Slowly, a young girl stepped out of the forest that covered the island.  
"Hello..."she smiled.  
  
"Who are you?"asked Mina curiously.  
  
"I am Destiny....I've been sent to lead you to Father...."said Destiny.  
  
Endymion.Kunzite and Jadeite stared at the young girl...  
  
"Wait,did you mean Destiny,destiny...or Destiny,name??"asked Jadeite.  
  
Destiny turned to face them..a smile playing on her lips..."Both...it's   
my name and my job.."she said smiling.  
"Wait,so YOU'RE Destiny?????"asked Endymion incredously.  
  
Another girl let out a giggle..."I can tell that Father was right when he  
said skeptical..."said the identical girl..  
Kunzite narrowed his eyes..."Two of you???"he asked.  
  
Destiny let out some expletives..."Skeptical??Father should have said   
doubtful more like it..."she muttered.  
The identical girl stepped forward..."I'm Fate...or if you want,Lady Fate  
like you usually say..."said Fate with a giggle.  
Mina smiled at the two girls.She liked them already...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Soon.....  
  
"Father...we have brought them to you..."said Destiny and Fate.  
  
"Good...leave now...go play with your jobs or something..I need to speak   
with them alone."said Avalon.  
Destiny and Fate nodded....their Father was under pressure...  
  
"Y-You are Avalon?"asked Serenity.  
  
Avalon nodded.  
  
"I have called you here today because the existance and survival of Avalon  
depends on it....Ah...Chosen...now is the time where you MUST use the magic  
that I have bestowed upon you.."said Avalon.  
"I need you to find five magical items,essential to the survival of Avalon  
so the ten of you will have to split into five groups of two... "he told   
them.  
He smiled in his minds eye at Serenity and Endymion...both so serious all   
of a sudden... .he was going to play destiny in place of Destiny and Fate.  
"What are the five magical items?"asked Raye.  
  
"They are located all over the wild magic chart...different dimensions."  
said Avalon.  
"These jewels should help you find it.."said Avalon holding up five pairs  
of jewels...They boost your magic too...for beyond the kingdom of Avalon,  
you cannot use your magic for those of you who derive them from Avalon."  
he told them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later..  
  
"Serenity,Endymion the two of you shall wear these sun jewels...and search  
this dimension."said Avalon.  
"Amy and Zoiscite,this snowflake jewel should help you where you're   
going."he told them.  
"Raye,Jadeite you two explore this dimesion and this dragon jewel will   
help you.."  
"Lita,Nephlite...this lightning bolt jewel should help you,when you   
explore this dimension.  
Mina and Kunzite,the two of you will search this dimension...the moon   
jewel will help.."he told each of them.  
  
Serenity nodded.Amy frowned slightly at Zoiscite.Nephlite gave Lita a   
quirky grin,Mina smiled a Kunzite and Raye and Jadeite couldn't be bothered.  
  
With that...they each found themselves with their 'partner' and in the  
dimension they were to search.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serenity and Endymion...  
  
"So...uh...what do we do now?"asked Serenity.  
  
Endymion shrugged..."Avalon said the jewels would help us...but how?"he  
asked aloud.  
"Well...lets start with the forest...it's the closest."said Serenity.  
Endymion nodded...  
  
  
Amy and Zoiscite...  
  
"Where do we start?"asked Zoiscite.  
  
"Well...Avalon dropped us near the ocean...I'm guessing we start there  
first.."said Amy.  
"But how do we search water??We have no boat..."said Zoiscite.  
  
Raye and Jadeite...  
  
"Great..we have to search the mountains first...wonderful place to start."  
muttered Jadeite.  
Raye rolled her eyes again...Turning her attention back to her magic...  
she had tried summoning a ball of fire...but what she got was only a small  
flame..  
  
Lita and Nephlite...  
  
"Hmmm,a swamp..."said Lita.Nephlite surveyed the area closely.."How are  
we going to get across the swamp??"asked Nephlite.  
Lita frowned and tried to use her magic by summoning a plant to grow...  
however,only a small shoot with a few leaves appeared...Lita frowned...her  
magic was weak...  
  
Mina and Kunzite...  
  
Mina and Kunzite got along well since Mina had once rescued him from a   
runaway river...( refer to Avalon...)   
Kunzite bent low and studied the ground texture and surroundings...  
Mina stared at the moon stone around her neck...how was it going to help   
her and Kunzite find the magical item..??  
Concentrating,Mina tried to pull even the tiniest of light to bend and   
form at her will...unfortunately,all she got was a twinkle in the sky.  
Kunzite laughed,but stopped abruptly when a rustle in the bushes were   
heard...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serenity and Endymion...  
  
"What was that??"asked Endymion.Serenity froze..."What do you think it  
is??"asked Serenity clutching Endymion's arm.  
Endymion was trying hard not to smile...she was clutching his arm!!  
  
Suddenly.....a spitting noise was heard..  
  
"What in Avalon-"said Endymion.  
  
A giant blue striped tiger lept from the bushes...  
  
Serenity gave a scream."Aaaah!!!"  
  
The tiger turned to face them and gave a snarl...then,laughter was heard..  
"Who-"began Serenity.  
A man appeared...  
  
"I see you've met the tiger the wild magic created.."said the man.  
"Allow me to introduce myself...I am Morgan.And I have come for you,Serenity  
of Avalon."  
Serenity's eyes grew wide..."Wha-"  
  
"But then...I think I'll let the tiger take care of it all..."he said  
laughing and disappearing in a ball of flame.  
With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke...  
  
"Endy!!What do we do!!My magic isn't strong enough!!"panicked Serenity.  
  
Endymion gritted his teeth...*Damn...We're too close to the edge!!*he   
thought to himself.  
The huge cat let out a fearful snarl...and it leapt for Serenity...  
  
Endymion gave a gasp..."Serenity!!!"he exclaimed.  
  
Serenity shut her eyes and waited for the cat to pounce onto her...  
  
"Sun stone hear my call,  
Distract the cat with a ball!!"shouted Endymion closing his eyes.  
  
Serenity peeked up.The tiger was like a pussycat playing with a ball.  
  
Endymion breathed a sigh of relief...  
Serenity jumped up and hugged him."Endy!!You saved me!!"she exclaimed.  
  
"It was nothing...I realised the stone could be used to enhance our magic  
which is currently weak.."said Endymion.  
Serenity just smiled and gave him a light kiss on the cheek...  
  
But suddenly,the cat gave a loud growl...he didn't seem to be interested  
in the ball anymore....  
Endymion looked over at Serenity...she merely nodded...  
  
"Sun stone,hear my call,  
Make that tree grow tall!!!"shouted Endymion pointing the jewel at  
a tiny shoot...  
Suddenly the shoot shot up growing big and fat....  
  
"I call upon the magic of Avalon,  
Hear my plea,  
Return this kitty to the tree!!"shouted Serenity pointing her own stone  
at the tiger...  
Vines of the tree wrapped around the cat....returning it to it's bush like  
state...  
Serenity smiled faintly at Endymion...*Guess he's not bad...*   
  
The sun jewel around their necks glowed slightly....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Amy and Zoiscite...  
  
Amy smirked at her sighed...her companion was lagging her down...Zoiscite  
trying to keep up on the ice berg she had created with the snowflake stone.  
Being a nymph had it's possiblities.Sure she derived most of her magic   
from Avalon,but she was a nymph of water and ice,first and foremost.  
Suddenly,a huge sea dragon appeared and let out a roar....  
  
Startling Zoiscite who fell off the slippery ice berg...  
  
Amy gasped....*Oh no...this isn't truly my element!!More like Michelle's.*  
she thought to herself.  
The sea dragon's huge tail smacked the sea,causing a huge wave....  
"Oh no..."cried Amy as she saw Zoiscite and herself were in the path of   
the huge wave.  
Amy racked her mind for a spell....  
  
"Ice and water moving in the breeze,  
At my commmand,FREEZE!!!"she cried out pointing the snowflake jewel at   
the oncoming wave...  
A burst of bright blue hit the ocean water..causing a solid block of ice  
to appear in place of the wave.  
The sea dragon let out an angry shriek....  
  
Zoiscite who had recovered from falling off the ice berg,pointed his own  
snow stone..."Dragon,reptile blood like ice,  
Water around freeze into ice!!"he exclaimed.  
The dragon shrieked again...it's middle encased in ice....  
*Guess he isn't as bad as I thought...he is very intelligent...* she   
thought as the jewels around their necks glowed a faint blue..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Raye and Jadeite...  
  
"I tell you,we should head straight back down!!"exclaimed Jadeite.  
  
Raye rolled her eyes...Jadeite had been giving her outbursts and muttering  
expletives ever since they'd started climbing...  
"Will you quit complaining already??You're giving me a terrible headache."  
said Raye to Jadeite.  
Jadeite just scowled....*I hate her,I hate her,I hate her...*when suddenly  
a tremor shook the mountain...  
"What the..."he began.  
  
"AAAAaaaaah!!!"screamed Raye.  
  
Jadeite turned to look,"Wha-Raye!!!"he shouted.  
  
The tremor had opened a giant crack in the ground and Raye had fallen into  
it...her hands barely holding on...  
"Hold on!!"Jadeite screamed.  
  
He ran to the side of the gorge that was steadily closing again..."RAYE!!"  
  
A frightened look was in her eyes..."Jadeite...."she whispered.  
"GRAB MY HAND!!!"  
"I-I can't..."cried Raye...tears beginning to form..  
  
"YES YOU CAN!!!REACH FOR IT!!!"shouted Jadeite.Raye reached out....their  
hands managed to brush slightly...  
Jadeite grabbed her hands and pulled quickly...getting her out in the nick  
of time...  
Raye stared at the ground that now was closed...and burst into tears   
hugging Jadeite tightly.  
Jadeite shushed her..."It's alright now...shhhh.."he coaxed...  
*Thank Avalon she's alright....I didn't mean it when I thought I hated her.*  
he told himself..  
Unknown to the both of them...the dragon jewel had glowed a faint red...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lita and Nephlite...  
  
"The jewels haven't even helped us so far..I wonder how the rest are doing  
though..."said Nephlite.  
"Oh stop complaining...one things for sure...the others aren't having a  
problem like you!!"exclaimed Lita.  
"Huh,....be glad Avalon didn't pair you with Jadeite..."smirked Nephlite.  
"He wha-"said Nephlite cut short...  
"Neph?"  
  
"Lita!!'cried Nephlite.  
  
"What the-..quick sand!!"she panicked."What to do...what to do...."she  
wondered.  
"Vines and roots...  
Grow!!"she exclaimed...unfortunately...her magic over plants was pretty  
weak and only managed to grow a few inches...  
She groaned.."Forgot..."  
Quickly she grabbed a dead branch on the ground..."REACH FOR IT!!!"  
  
Nephlite stretched his arm trying to grab hold of the precious lifesaver.  
He barely reached it when his neck was already in the pit....  
Lita pulled with all her strength..."AAaah!!!"she cried out.  
Tugging at the branch hard...*Please please...let me get him!!!I don't   
really think he's a pest...*she muttered to herself....  
Finally,she managed to pull him back onto solid ground...Both panting and  
gasping for air..."Thanks...Lita.."panted Nephlite.  
Lita wiped some sweat from her brow and grinned at him....the jewels on   
their necks forgotten...glowed a faint colour...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mina and Kunzite..  
  
"Sigh...Kunzite...I'm really begining to wonder...will we ever find the   
magical item??We don't even know what it is..."said Mina.  
"Who is after you Mina??"asked Kunzite suddenly.  
  
Mina froze...."Wh-What???"asked Mina.  
  
"Somebody is after you Elemental's right??Who is it??!"asked Kunzite   
sternly.  
Mina turned away..."I-I don't know what you're talking about.."muttered  
Mina.  
"Oh yes you do...Somebody is after you all..otherwise you wouldn't have   
been hiding in the Forest of Aeden..."said Kunzite staring at her...  
"I-I..."  
"Who is it Mina...Who are we up against??"asked Kunzite.  
  
Silence...  
  
"MINA!!I just want to help you!!"exclaimed Kunzite walking in front of   
her..  
"I don't know.."  
  
"MINA!!"exclaimed Kunzite grabbing her shoulders hard....  
  
"I-I....can't tell you...not yet..."said Mina shoving his arms and walking  
away quickly.  
Kunzite stared after her...*Sigh,Mina...I'm just trying to protect you..*  
he thought to himself,bowing his head...  
The jewels given to the by Avalon glowed slightly...unnoticed by either   
one....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The wild magic....  
  
The woman on the black throne laughed..."So...Avalon thinks he can beat me  
does he...well..he's in for a surprise...looking for five magical items...  
I can only wonder what it is...no matter...his efforts will be futile..and  
all the magic of Avalon...will belong to me!!!"she gave a piercing laugh...  
It echoed throughout the place.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
To be continued....  
  
So...can anybody guess who the woman is??What are the five magical items??  
Any guesses??What roles do our Avalonians play???? 


	3. Chapter 2

Title:Wild Magic Part 2  
Author:Tapestry  
E-Mail:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
URL:http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/5879  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
*denotes thought  
Okay,this is the Chapter 2 of Wild Magic....Hope you guys enjoy it....  
  
  
Serenity and Endymion..  
  
"Alright Serenity....who is after you??"asked Endymion.  
  
"What???!!"said Serenity.  
  
"That man....Morgan,he said he came for you!!That bush tiger couldn't   
have been created accidently to pounce on you..."reasoned Endymion.  
"You're right,it wasn't!!But now is not the time...I cannot tell you."said  
Serenity sadly.  
  
Serenity walked on,ignoring the burning eyes of Endymion that were boring  
into her back....  
Endymion stared after the young woman....she was a mystery that intrigued  
him....he knew little about her,except she was an Elemental...nothing else.  
*Sigh...who are we up against Serenity....how can we work together if you  
don't trust me????*thought Endymion to himself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Raye and Jadeite..  
  
"What do you think happened??"asked Raye curiously staring at the ground.  
  
Jadeite frowned and touched the ground to examine it...*The wild magic is  
in chaos,which is no doubt...*  
"Well??You seem disturbed by something..."pointed out Raye,  
  
"Err...nothing...can we head back down the mountain yet??I know Dragon's  
are fond of mountains and everything...but I really do not like climbing,"  
said Jadeite.  
"What's that suppose to mean???"asked Raye angrily.  
  
Jadeite threw his hands up in frustration and headed down the slope,  
without his partner's consent.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Amy and Zoiscite...  
  
Amy stood on the surface of the water staring at the serpent who was   
incased in ice.  
Zoiscite was trying in vain to get back on the ice berg...but since he was   
wet,it made it difficult....  
Amy was dully aware of a splash that sounded when a wave swept through the  
water....Amy turned to see Zoiscite resurface from the water..Zoiscite once  
again grabbed hold of the ice berg and clung to it,spitting out a mouthful  
of salt water.  
Amy gave a giggle.She held out a hand to Zoiscite,which he took hold off.  
A blush crept onto Amy's face as she used the snowflake jewel to create   
two ice platforms for Zoiscite to walk on....(Sort of like snowshoes...)  
With that,Zoiscite was able to walk on water...but that didn't mean he   
couldn't fall...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lita and Nephlite..  
  
Lita frowned at the swampy water in front of them...Nephlite was silent..  
There had been an unspoken truce between the two when Lita had rescued   
Nephlite from drowning in quicksand...  
"So,how do we get across??"asked Nephlite.  
  
"I have no idea...my magic isn't strong.I really wish I was back at Aeden   
now...."said Lita unhappily.  
"Didn't Avalon say the jewels were to aid our magic??Maybe you can grow  
some plants using the jewel...."suggested Nephlite.  
"Worth a try..."said Lita.  
  
"Roots of trees,  
Plants hear me,  
Lightning jewel,help me...  
Grow these leaves...."  
  
She exclaimed pointing the jewel to the ground....A light shot from the   
jewel,the small shoots of grass began to grow....a giant stalk grew,it's   
roots stretching out across the swamp water...  
  
"You did it Lita!!!"exclaimed Nephlite.  
  
Lita let her breath out in a rush...She hadn't even known she'd been   
holding her breath.  
"That was tiring..."said Lita.  
  
"But the thing is,you did it!!"smiled Nephlite.  
  
"But we better test how strong those roots are first...we wouldn't want   
them to snap while walking now would we??"asked Lita smiling.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mina and Kunzite...  
  
They had been silent ever since Kunzite had confronted Mina and asked her  
who was after the Elementals....  
Mina and Kunzite ran into a dome made out of light,a barrier which was  
there for some reason...theyu couldn't even see,what was in the dome....  
"Mina...can you break this light dome barrier down??It might be protecting  
the mystical item we are suppose to find..."said Kunzite turning to Mina.  
"I don't know..but I can try....you'll have to help..."said Mina.  
  
Kunzite nodded and beckoned to say out a spell....  
  
*Well..here goes nothing..*thought Mina...  
  
"Moon jewel with your magic light,  
Help us see into this light."said Mina pointing the jewel towards the   
dome...  
"I add the magic of it's twin jewel..."said Kunzite pointing his own moon  
jewel towards the dome...   
  
Suddenly,the barrier burst into blinding light and reshaped into the   
shape of a silvery dragon.  
It had piercing green eyes and it's scaly skin the colour of what once was  
the barrier dome.  
  
"Oh dear..."said Mina.  
  
"I think this was more than a barrier...it's also a defense system!!"  
exclaimed Kunzite as he grabbed Mina's wrist and ran.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The woman in the wild magic sat on her black throne....her head shadowed   
by the shadows that were her domain....  
"Well Morgan??I trusted you to capture the Elementals....or are you not  
capable??Shall I enlist your two twin sisters aid???"asked the woman   
mockingly,menacingly....  
"N-No,I shall get those Elemental's Mistress....I will!!I just decided to   
try and get the Elemental's leader first!!!But the pathetic bush tig-"  
"Enough!!I do not want excuses...Avalon will try his best to aid his   
champions into finding what he needs....Make sure they fail!!!"screamed the  
woman at her lackey.  
"Yes,Mistress!!"exclaimed Morgan disappearing.  
  
The Lady gave a smirk..."Do you really believe Morgan will succeed   
Mistress???"asked another woman stepping out of the shadows.  
Another voice gave a laugh..."As if Morgan could do anything right.."  
laughed the voice,which was clearly female.  
  
The Lady still smirking...."No,Morgan will not succeed against the   
Elementals...but he's welcome to try.....I doubt Morgan will be coming back  
here....ALIVE anytime soon...."laughed the woman evilly.  
The three women broke into insane shrieks of laughter which echoed   
throughout the dark dimension drifting in the wild magic.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Amy and Zoiscite....  
  
"Look,land!!"said Amy suddenly...  
  
"Where???"I can't see anything through this fog!!"exclaimed Zoiscite in  
frustration.  
Amy shook her head lightly...*How can anybody so intelligent,be so dense?*  
wondered Amy.  
"Water as Mist,  
Mist as Water,  
Snowflake Jewel,hear my call,  
Help us see through this misty wall!!" *Not as if I need to...*thought   
Amy to herself...  
  
Surprisingly,the mist parted...showing Zoiscite a clear view of land....  
  
"Now,all we have to do is get to it...."said Amy seriously.  
  
Zoiscite was about to agree when another wave swept across the calm   
surface,disturbing it....  
"Aieeayaaa!!"he let out a shout,his ice shoes (imagine pontoons)tipping   
forward....he landed on the water with a wet smack....  
Amy gave a giggle when he resurfaced,spitting out a mouthful of water   
again...  
He gave a low curse..."Aaargh!!This is the 13th time!!!"he cried out in  
anger.  
"You exaggerate...it's only been 12..."said Amy trying to keep a straight  
face,failing....  
Suddenly,an image appeared in the water...Amy and Zoiscite stared..instead  
of their reflection it was the face of a man they did not know....  
"Hello,Nymph...allow me to introduce myself...I am Morgan.And I'm here to  
take you to my Mistress..."said Morgan icily.  
"What??!!"shouted Amy...recognition and fear playing across her beautiful  
features....  
"Happy traveling..."said the errie voice...  
  
"What??"  
  
Suddenly a whirlpool appeared before them...Zoiscite gasped."Wild magic!!"  
he exclaimed...  
"Aaah!!!!"they cried as they were sucked down....  
  
"They held on to each other as if they were life rafts..."Hold on tight!!"  
shouted Zoiscite.  
"I-I can't..."cried Amy anguishly.  
  
"Don't lose to him!!!"shouted Zoiscite over the roar of the waves....  
  
But their hands slipped....."Zoisciiiiiite!!!""shouted Amy.  
  
"A-mmmmmmmmmmy!!!"  
  
Unknown to them both...their jewels gleamed brighter than the last time  
as they were sucked down into the whirlpool.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serenity and Endymion...  
  
Serenity pushed through some bushes and suddenly stumbled forward...  
Luckily,Endymion had been right behind her and caught her from falling   
smack....-into an abyss????  
"That was close....close...clos-...clo."echoed Endymion's voice.  
  
"Where are we??...we...we...w..."echoed Serenity.  
  
"At Black Echo Ridge of course.."said a voice.  
  
Endymion and Serenity turned to see the man...Morgan again...  
  
"You!!"exclaimed Endymion.  
  
"Yes me!!!I will get all you Elemental's for my Mistress!!"he shouted   
sending a gust of strong wind to blow both of them down the canyon....  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!"screamed Serenity...  
  
"Serenity!!!Hold on!!Grab on to my hand!!"cried Endymion.  
  
Their voices echoing as they fell...  
  
Serenity's clear blue eyes met Endymion's deep blue ones...  
  
"Don't let go..."cried Serenity.  
  
The canyon seemed to yawn on forever...*Probably why they have black in   
it's name....like an abyss.....*thought Serenity hazily....  
She was dimly aware of Endymion shouting at her not to lose conciousness..  
Serenity held on to his hand tightly....  
  
But suddenly,an angry force ripped them apart...drawing an anguish cry   
from Serenity's throat...  
"Noooooo!!!!Endddddy!!!"she screamed as they were pulled apart.  
  
"Sere!!!"he shouted.  
  
Until they couldn't see each other anymore....forgotten,the jewels gleamed  
brighter than last....but neither paid any attention...as they shouted for  
each other...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Raye and Jadeite  
  
"We've been walking for ages...we'll never find the mystic item.."said  
Jadeite..."And it's getting warmer.."  
Raye scowled...Ever since they'd started the expedition,Jadeite had done   
nothing but whine....She didn't mind the heat....in fact,she welcomed it.  
Suddenly,a howl pierced the air....  
  
"What in Hades name??"cursed Raye.  
  
"A giant mountain wolf..."said Jadeite in awe...The creature was large and  
white...a mountain wolf as Jadeite had said...it had gleaming ice-blue eyes  
and a fierce snarl as it stared at the two of them,it's saliva dripping   
from it's mouth...  
"Ick,drool..."said Raye disgusted.  
  
"Fascinating...I thought creatures like this were extinct."said Jadeite   
staring at the wolf.  
It gave such a fearful snarl,Raye grabbed Jadeite's hand and pulled him   
into a run.This shook him out of his trance.  
"Hey!!What are you doing!!I haven't finished looking at it yet!!!"he   
shouted.  
Raye frowned,her lips becoming a thin line...."Well,excuse me but sorry to  
point out,that thing doesn't exactly look friendly....it's drooling and it  
looks like it wants us for lunch!!"shouted Raye over her shoulder.  
Jadeite was about a reply with a scathing remark when the wolf gave   
another loud growl and began to chase them....Saying no more,Jadeite grabbed  
Raye's wrist and pulled her even faster...  
"C'mon slowpoke..."he said pulling her.  
  
Soon....  
  
Raye gasped,out of breath...She was beginning to get angry....  
  
"Enough running!!I'm tired and out of breath!!I say we just give the   
creature a taste of magic!!"she shouted.  
Jadeite stopped.."You crazy?????That thing looks hungry!!!"  
  
Raye smirked..."Who was the one wanting to study it before????"asked Raye.  
  
Lifting the dragon stone,Raye chanted...  
  
"Fire burning soul,  
Dragon,strength so bold...  
Flames at my command,  
Spark and give light at my demand!!!"she shouted pointing the jewel at  
a tree..fire from the jewel struck the tree...the wolf came to a stop as   
some flames jumped off the burning tree and onto it's beautiful white fur.  
The wolf gave a yip of fear and ran off...  
  
"Rain appear!!!"shouted Jadeite,using his magicks....  
  
Soft raindrops fell....a light rainfall put out the fires and got them   
wet...Jadeite welcomed it...a change from the stifling heat of the sun....  
(Author's note:The Generals don't derive their magicks from Avalon...  
Endymion is skilled in magic and does not need to derive his magic from   
Avalon,but does not use them...)   
Raye on the other hand wanted to shout at Jadeite for doing it....  
  
When the brief shower stopped...a beautiful rainbow appeared....Raye   
stared in awe as she forgot about Jadeite's spell...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mina and Kunzite...  
  
"I c-can't keep up!!!"cried Mina who was puffing....  
  
"Yes you can Mina!!C'mon..."said Kunzite tugging her arm.  
  
"C-Can't....."said Mina dropping to a dead faint....  
  
"Mina!!"shouted Kunzite...  
  
The silvery dragon was snorting and breathing fire...which was bad...  
  
If only....Mina hadn't fainted!!Why was he relying on Mina??He had his own   
magic..  
  
"Stop!!!"he shouted at the dragon.  
  
The dragon came to a screeching halt....the dragon looked at it puzzled...  
but suddenly,it breathed fire down at them.  
Kunzite gasped..."Spirit shield!!"he shouted,a puff of smoke appeared   
leaving a gleaming sheild,it was white and sparkled a light silver...  
The dragon roared in anger.....  
  
"Magic of Moon,  
Uh....I don't care,  
Just protect us already!!!"exclaimed Kunzite frustrated...he wasn't very  
skilled in ryhme spells....  
  
The sky suddenly turned dark and the moon shot out it's beautiful and  
cleansing light....it opened a portal...which sucked the dragon straight   
into another realm...  
Then,the darkness disappeared,the day returning....  
  
Mina cracked open an eye..."Where's that shield of yours gone??"asked   
Mina enquisitively.  
"It's,waitaminit!!You were awake all along????You saw me using my shield?"  
exclaimed Kunzite staring at Mina.  
Mina gave a quirky grin...."Of course..."she giggled,blushing slightly.  
  
"Sigh....it's back in my body..."answered Kunzite.  
  
A puzzled look appeared on Mina's face...."Back in your body??"  
  
"Forget it..."sighed Kunzite,picking Mina up to an upright position.  
  
The moon jewels,gleamed slightly again...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lita and Nephlite  
  
"Well....we've finally made it past the swamp...now we're in a..-meadow?"  
asked Lita confused.  
"Wow,it's beautiful here..."said Nephlite.  
  
"I-I don't understand...we got out of the swamp and come out in a meadow?  
What's the purpose??"asked Lita staring around her...  
  
Suddenly,the earth trembled....  
  
"Wild magic!!!"they shouted simultaneously.  
  
A round portion of the earth shot up....on top,a man appeared...The man   
gave a spine-chilling laugh...  
"Ah..the weather wielder is here.."he laughed.  
  
"Who are you!!!??"shouted Lita.  
  
"I am Morgan and have come for you..."he laughed evilly.  
  
"Lita??"asked Nephlite.  
  
"Correct...my Mistress commands..."  
  
Lita paled slightly,not unnoticed by Nephlite...."Lita??You know something  
about this don't you...?"asked Nephlite.  
"I-I.."she stuttered.  
  
"Pathetic..."smirked Morgan.A flick of hiw wrist,thick fat vines sprang   
from the ground.  
Wrapping themselves around both,Lita and Nephlite.  
  
Lita and Nephlite tried hard to hold on to each other....but the force of  
the vines pulling them away and pulling them into the ground was too   
strong...  
  
"Lita!!!"shouted Nephlite.  
  
"Nephlit-ttte!!!"screamed Lita.  
  
They were pulled into the soft ground,....a woman watched with silence   
as she had seen their lightning jewels flicker a faint colour...  
She disappeared as swiftly as she was there....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Raye and Jadeite.  
  
"It's been quiet....too quiet..."said Raye as she watched her surroundings  
for any movement at all....  
"Why so cautious all of the sudden??Somebody after you??"drawled Jadeite.  
  
Raye stiffened..."Can't I be cautious???Just because I'm cautious doesn't  
mean somebody is after me..."said Raye angrily.  
"I was just joking..."but seeing her serious expression and small flame   
burning at her palm,it was not a good idea.Something clicked...  
"Someone IS after you aren't they???"asked Jadeite suddenly,turning to   
meet Raye's eyes.  
"No."said Raye stiffly.  
  
"Then answer this,why have you Elemental's been hiding in Aeden for so   
long???"asked Jadeite.  
Silence.....  
  
"I've read Legends Raye...you can't fool me....you Elemental's have   
existed for a long time...you're the new generation..."said Jadeite.  
"H-How did you know??"asked Raye suddenly.  
  
"I read books..."said Jadeite steely.  
  
"All right..I'll tell what I can.."surrendered Raye.  
  
"How long have you Elemental's existed???"asked Jadeite.  
  
"My generation,have only existed for a short while...we were aware of our  
magic since we were 3....we protected Avalon from outbreaks and such when   
we were 9...but then,SHE came...and we had to go into hiding since we were  
15."  
"Who is SHE???"asked Jadeite puzzled.  
  
"That is something I cannot answer...."said Raye despairingly.  
  
"How old are you...and how long have the Elementals first existed??"  
  
"My generation are only 18..there have been many generations of Elementals  
before us...The Elementals existed since Avalon was young...nearly close to   
a thousand years ago...."replied Raye.  
  
(Sound familliar??)  
  
"Who is SHE??"asked Jadeite again,determined to know...  
  
"I don't know....I truly don't...we only know her name...we have never   
faced her before....Avalon told us she was angry and wanted revenge of him  
for tossing and banishing her from Avalon....she needs us...her name is-"  
  
Suddenly,wind and leaves lept up around them....dust and sand flying   
about,cut off Raye's words...  
"What th-"said Jadeite.  
  
"Ah,the Pyro....now I have found you all...."said a man floating above   
them...  
"Ah!!Who are you???!!!"shouted Jadeite.  
  
"I am Morgan,faithful servant to my Mistress..."said Morgan cackling.  
  
Raye frowned....  
  
"Fire Rings!!!"shouted Raye throwing them at Morgan intensifying them with  
her dragon stone...  
A wall of water swallowed the flaming rings...  
  
"Hahaha....you are more fiery than the others...they didn't even know what  
hit them..."  
"Y-You have the others???"asked Raye.  
  
"But of course!!!"laughed Morgan gleefully.  
  
Sunddenly, a fist of ice cold water grabbed at them both....  
  
Raye screamed at the icy cold...her magic was useless when it was fighting  
water....how could she use any magic to free herself???  
"Giant sponge appear!!!"shouted Jadeite from his icy grip....  
  
A giant sponge suddenly appeared out of nowhere,sucking up the water...  
  
Morgan frowned...his eyes gleaming with hatred..."So,you think you can   
best me eh???I always enjoyed a good challenge.."  
Jadeite smirked....  
  
The earth rose up grabbing him....  
  
A cage of sand caught Raye...Raye gasped...she couldn't use her magic on  
sand....they'd turn to glass!!From the looks of how thick the sand was,she  
couldn't break out of it...when she hit the sand,more kept rushing to fill   
it's place...  
Morgan gave a laugh and vanished....  
  
The ground pulling Jadeite into it and the sand disappearing into the   
ground...  
  
"JADE!!!"screamed Raye.  
  
"Raye!!!"  
  
The woman by the trees saw their gems flicker a soft red...unknown to   
both....She sighed and disappeared....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Endymion....  
  
Endymion woke up...his head hurt and he was on a ledge...somehow,he'd   
managed to conjure up something and break his fall...but where was   
Serenity???His mind replayed what had happened....  
Serenity had been taken....leaving him....  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"shouted Endymion which sounded like something   
deep and primal....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kunzite....  
  
What happened???First they'd been chased by a silver dragon,suddenly a  
man named Morgan appeared and threw him against the tree and he'd blacked   
out...  
"Mina????"he called.  
  
No answer....  
  
"MINAAAA!!!"shouted Kunzite.....  
  
Morgan must have taken her....he must have been one of the people after   
the Elementals...He groaned and buried his head in his hands.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jadeite....  
  
Jadeite woke up and found himself on the ground....he was at the same   
place he had been when he and Raye had been attacked...Raye???Where was she?  
"RAYE!!"he shouted.  
  
But she was gone......  
  
Had it all been a dream???No...he still had the jewel...and his partner  
was still missing....definately not a dream....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nephlite...  
  
Nephlite awoke and scanned his surroundings...he was not underground,but  
he was in the meadow...*Lita??*he thought.  
He sat up searching for any sign of Lita...Nobody in sight.....  
  
"Lightning Jewel!!  
Help me find Lita!!"he shouted pointing it into the sky....  
  
Nothing happened....Lita wasn't in the same realm anymore....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Zoiscite...  
  
Zoiscite was awakened by the sound of waves hitting the beach....he was   
on the island,Amy had found...but how could that be???  
The last thing he remembered was getting sucked into a fierce whirlpool.  
What was he doing on the island???Where was Amy???Or that man they saw in   
the water...  
Whatever happened had taken Amy....and he was left in the realm...alone..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Heart of Avalon....  
  
"It has begun....."said Avalon staring into the pool of magic...Fate and  
Destiny watched on with their Father in silence as the events took place...  
unable to help...but watch....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
To be continued....  
  
Cliffhangers!!Don't you just love them???Alright everybody...any guesses   
what happened to our favourite Elementals???Is Morgan going to succeed??  
Who was that mysterious woman watching among the shadows???What is the  
purpose of the flickering from the jewels???They are... :Þ I'm not telling!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Title:Wild Magic.Part 3  
Author:Tapestry  
E-Mail:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
*denotes thought  
  
Elementals...  
  
"AAaaaah!!!"they screamed simultaneously as they fell from the sky.  
They noticed each other had appeared too and was falling.  
"What are you guys doing here??"shouted Serenity.  
  
"We were going to ask you the same question!!!"they replied simultaneous.  
  
"Whatever...listen,we're going to have to combine our magic,if were going  
to get out of this.."said Serenity.  
"I'm game...but whatever we do,we better do it quick..."said Lita.  
  
"Okay...there's trees,trees,trees....I think we can do this...."said   
Serenity.  
"Jewel of sun,  
Hear my call,  
Catch my friends before they fall!!"  
  
Serenity nodded towards Lita and Amy and Mina.Raye could only offer   
support magic....but the spell...  
  
"Jewel of weather,  
Help me please,  
Grow this tree,  
From root to leaf"  
  
"Jewel of snow,  
Mistress of water,  
I command these roots,  
Have water!!"  
  
"Jewel of Moon,  
Love,and light,  
Help us show   
our hearts are bright!!"  
  
Serenity nodded...  
  
"We are Elementals,  
we bide you,  
Love,  
Fire,  
Earth,  
Water,  
and Light,  
By the magic of Avalon,"they chanted.  
  
"I add the magic of the sun!!"said Serenity pointing her sun jewel   
towards a tall tree...  
"I add the magic of the moon!"exclaimed Mina.  
"I add the magic of lightning!"  
"Of ice.."  
"And of dragons..."  
  
With a great burst of light,the tree suddenly grew,it's leaves and   
branches spreading out...when it's leaves suddenly changed shape...  
All five landed on the top of the tree which had been turned into a   
trampoline type material by Serenity's spell...  
  
"Whew...that was close.."said Mina wiping her brow.  
  
"So...how did you guys get here??"asked Raye.  
  
"By somebody named Morgan."said the other four simultaneous.  
  
They stared at each other...  
  
Then...the sky grew dark and threathening...A black cloud appeared,it's  
shape changed into.....Morgan...  
"Well...I see you five have managed to escape...sudden death.."he laughed  
menacingly.  
"What do you want from us!!!??"shouted Serenity standing up...  
  
"Simple..you all...for my mistress....however...I love the thrill of the   
chase...you can't get out of this realm...this is the realm of Oblivion...  
So..you play my game...I'll give you a 15 minute head start...you stand   
there and I will catch you...run...and you get to be free a little longer."  
laughed Morgan.  
"You're crazy!!!"shouted Lita.  
  
"A psycho!!"agreed Raye.  
  
"You've already wasted 1 minute girls...time is precious..."laughed Morgan  
gleefully.  
Amy frowned..."We better do as he says.."said Amy tugging at her friend's   
arms.  
Serenity frowned.."Alright..c'mon.."said Serenity reluctantly.  
  
Quickly,they scrambled down to the base of the tree and ran...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Morgan smiled evilly...."Let the game begin..."he laughed..."I'll find all  
of you!!You can run,but there's no place to hide!!"shouted Morgan,his voice  
echoing across the hills...  
  
The five ran..."W-We can't keep running forever you know..."gasped Amy.  
She was probably the one among them with the most problem on land,as she   
was a child of ice and water...  
"Keep heart,Amy...we'll beat the crazy monster yet.."smiled Lita.  
  
"Look,a cave!!"exclaimed Raye.  
  
"Right..we'll take sanctuary in there and figure out where we are..."said   
Serenity.  
They all went into the cave...the opening was small...only women would be  
able to get in...not big bulky men...however...the space INSIDE was bigger  
than it looked...the tiny entrance opened up to a yawning cave....  
  
They sat down and began contemplate.  
  
"Didn't Morgan say this realm was Oblivion??"asked Amy.  
  
Lita nodded.  
  
"Wait...Oblivion...I've read legends about this..."said Raye happily.  
  
Serenity looked up..."What legends Raye?"asked Serenity curious.  
  
"Oblivion is suppose to be a realm created entirely by wild magic,as it  
is the center of the wild magic...so this is actually a gateway realm....  
so...there ought to be a stone structure somewhere around."explained Raye.  
"What does the structure look like??"asked Lita.  
  
"Actually...it's not really a structure...just twelve long stones arranged  
in a circle...each stone can change into a mirror,that leads to a different  
realm..."continued Raye.  
"But are we able to use out elemental powers here??"asked Serenity.  
  
"Hmmm...I don't know.."said Raye.  
  
"Being in the center...we should be able to."spoke Amy.  
  
"Try it.."said Mina."Raye??"  
  
Raye tried summoning a ball of fire into her palm..."It works!!"screeched  
Raye happily.  
"But not as strong as we'd hope it to.."said Serenity.  
  
"We can't help it Sere...after all...we're not on Avalon.."said Mina,  
touching her shoulder.  
"I hate this!!!"cried Lita.  
  
"You won't hate anything any longer..."said a eerie voice.Flittering   
could be heard from the cave....  
  
"Who's there!!"shouted Raye."Show yourself!!!"  
  
Raye walked forward slightly....suddenly,she fell....  
  
"Raye!!!"shouted Mina.  
  
They heard a curse and then a shuffle of feet..  
  
"Raye!!You okay??"asked Amy.   
  
"Yeah...I'm just peachy..I fall down a musty smelling hole and it's so   
dark in here..."complained Raye.  
"We're coming down!!"shouted Serenity.  
  
Raye sighed...and shouted a reply.."Take your time...I'm just going to.."  
began Raye when she summoned a tiny flame she saw a sight that shocked her  
to the core....  
  
"Raye??"came Lita's voice.  
  
"What's wrong??"asked Mina.  
  
"You guys,....you better get down here!!"exclaimed Raye.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the rest reached the floor,they found out as Raye said...it was  
damp,smelly and dark...but the cavern was huge...  
"It's...it's incredible...."said Lita.  
  
"This cavern is huge!!"echoed Amy's voice.  
  
"It is isn't it...."came a rich voice.  
  
"Who..?"turned Serenity.  
  
"Hello...I am Lord Drakken....lord of the vampire bats...and you...are   
dinner!!!"he laughed.  
Lita gave a laugh..."Vampire bats??Don't kid us..."  
  
Suddenly a huge creature the size of a vulture swooped down...brushing  
past Lita.  
"What th-.."  
  
"Giant bats!!"exclaimed Raye her palm producing fire.  
  
"Looks like you young ladies won't be leaving the cavern...ALIVE..."he   
shouted as three giant bats swooped down...  
"Get away!!"shouted Amy.  
  
Serenity clenched her fingers into a fist...taking her jewel,she chanted   
a spell at one of the giant bats...  
"Jewel of the sun...  
This creature needs to learn...  
Uh...the meaning of fun??"  
  
Lita laughed..."Not the best rhyme,but it'll do.."said Lita watching the  
bat that had been heading for her do somersaults and flying tricks.  
  
Drakken growled...."You are making me angry....you are trespassers.."said   
Drakken angrily.  
"My pets,attack!!"he shouted pointing to them.  
  
All five gave a gasp..."Run!!"shouted Raye.  
  
The five ran....as fast as they could.  
  
"Mina!!Your moon jewel!!"shouted Serenity...  
  
Mina nodded..."uh-uh...Moon jewel  
illuminate our way!!"  
  
The cavern was filled with moonlight and they noticed one of the bats   
on the ground....it was feeding...not on blood but on energy!!!  
Amy gasped."An energy vampire!!!"  
  
"Means if they get us,we'll be sucked dry of energy..."whispered Mina.  
  
Serenity halted.."Wait...why are we running??"asked Serenity.  
  
"Because of those energy hungry bats??"reminded Raye.*How can she be so  
smart one second and a ditz the next??*  
  
"We're the Elementals!!We can't be pushed around like this!!"shouted   
Serenity.It was clear she was getting annoyed.  
"You're right...we should stay and give them a taste of elements powers."  
agreed Lita.  
"You're right Sere...."  
  
"So,everyone's agreed??"asked Serenity.  
  
"Aye!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Drakken and his army of energy vampires approached the tunnel which lead   
to the cavern they were in.  
"Ah-ha!!Here you are!!"shouted Drakken."You've run from me and my pets,  
long enough...now you die.."laughed Drakken.  
Serenity and the others stood firm..."We think not..."  
  
"Oh??Do you??"asked Draken menacingly.  
  
"We do...we are the Elementals!!!I am elemental vessel of Avalon."  
proclaimed Serenity.  
"Nymph of water and ice."  
"Mistress of fire and dragons."  
"Wielder of weather and plants."  
"And Bearer of light and love."  
  
"In the name of Avalon and the elements..you're going down!!"they shouted.  
  
(hmmmm,now why does this seem so familliar?? *grin*)  
  
Drakken merely laughed..."I don't think so...the only thing you'll be   
doing is becoming meals!!"  
"Attack!!"shouted Drakken.  
  
"Mist of water!!"shouted Amy,summoning a fog.  
  
"It's no use...of course if you didn't know...bats are blind!!"laughed   
Drakken.  
"Lightning charge!!"cried Lita as bolts of electricity and static   
appeared out of no where...killing some of the bats.  
Drakken shouted in rage....  
  
"You witch!!You shall pay dearly for that!!But I have a whole legion of  
bats!!"  
  
"Fire Rings!!"shouted Raye as she threw the flaming rings at the bats.  
(Note:Raye used this attack in Wild Magic,Part 2)  
  
"Whirlwind!!"shouted Serenity as wind blew at the bats,hitting the wall.  
  
"Ice spray!!"exclaimed Amy,fharp shards of ice,formed from the moisture  
of the cave.  
"Love heartache!!"exclaimed Mina throwing tiny love shaped rings at the   
giant bats.  
"Dragon Jewel!!!  
Burning Phoenix!!"shouted Raye pointing her jewel to intesify the attack   
as it could only be used properly on Avalon.  
"Geiser!!"shouted Serenity as she focused her palm on the ground...water   
came bursting out...."Amy!!"she shouted..(She can control elements but not  
as well as the others at their own element...)  
But more bats kept coming and coming...  
  
"Moss vines!!"cried Lita as she noticed the moss growing on the walls of  
the cave...  
"There's so many!!Only way is if we get Drakken!!!"cried Amy,as she   
focused the water at the oncoming bats.  
  
"Moon jewel!!  
Moonlight Shadow Illusion!!"cried Mina casting a double image spell so   
that the image had the same mass....the bat unable to tell which even with  
it's sonar waves.  
  
"Lightning Jewel!!  
Lightning Revolution!!"said Lita pointing the jewel at Drakken which he  
easily avoided.  
"Mina!!"exclaimed Serenity..."Light!!If I remember...light is their   
weakness!!"shouted Serenity over the squealing of the bats.  
  
Mina nodded in understanding...the twin light spell...  
  
Serenity shouted at the others.."Get away!!Use the jewels to errect a   
light barrier!!"shouted Serenity.She was willing to sacrifice everything so   
Avalon would be safe from HER....  
"But,you'll get killed!!"shouted Lita desperate to stop their leader and  
the elemental of light and love from killing themselves....  
It was how the earlier Elementals had died...  
  
"I said get back!!"shouted Serenity...pointing her jewel..*If they won't  
errect the barrier,I will...*   
"Jewel of sun,  
Jewel of light!!  
Protect my friends,  
With your holy light!!!"  
  
Suddenly when the three realised what had happened...Serenity had errected  
a barrier to protect them...  
  
"Ready Mina??"asked Serenity as the bats charged in...  
  
Mina nodded.."We'll have to use the jewels.."whispered Mina.  
  
Serenity nodded.  
  
"Sun stone,...Moon stone.... (Serenity and Mina are saying this together)  
Light of Avalon...  
Darkness of Avalon...  
Light versus Darkness  
Darkness versus Light  
Light shall triumph,  
Darkness shall fall,  
A forever circle,  
Shall be felt by all!!  
Avalon,I am your vessel,  
Light and Love,I am your vessel,  
Grant us the your magic,  
the Twin Lights,  
Sun...  
Moon....  
Grant us your heavenly light!!!"finished Serenity and Mina....  
  
Silence....  
  
Suddenly,the ceiling crumbled...the sky above a brilliant clash of colours  
silver and gold,circling in a neverending circle....  
Light washed through the tunnels and cavern....a horrified Drakken....  
  
He'd lost.....  
  
Serenity and Mina smiled at each other...*At least...the others are safe.  
Now...the lights shall take us...*their minds echoing the same thoughts as  
they closed their eyes....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Somewhere else....  
  
Morgan's lips curved into a smile as he saw the lights....*Hmmmm...A   
display of magical power...Now I wonder who could THAT be???*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A woman watched as the lights enveloped the air above the cavern,showing   
off it's brilliant display of magic and beauty....  
*The battle has barely begun...*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The dark realm...  
  
"Mistress...did you feel that power??"asked a woman.  
  
"Indeed I did...it seems the Elementals have unleashed a bit of...MINOR   
power..."mused the dark Lady.  
"Why does Morgan want to play anyway??"huffed another girl indignantly.  
  
The dark Lady's mouth curved into an evil smirk..."Morgan can do as he   
pleases...but either way...if he lives and brings the Elementals back..he'll  
still die.."she said angrily throwing her drink onto the floor...  
"Inform me when Morgan has died..."grounded the dark Lady as she vanished.  
  
Two women stood watching the magic window....both smirking....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heart of Avalon...  
  
"Serenity and Mina have displayed their magic...this will bring Morgan,  
straight to them...."he said in deep thought...  
"Does Morgan have a chance at beating the Elementals,Father??"asked Fate.  
  
Avalon thought carefully...."Not the slightest bit...She must have known   
that...the woman has sent the man to his death..."said Avalon shaking his   
head...   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Serenity!!"shouted Lita shaking her friend.  
  
"Mina!!"cried Raye as she shook her hard...  
  
"A-Are they dead??"asked Amy frightened.  
  
Raye checked each girl for a pulse...thankfully...there was one..faint but  
strong.  
"Amy...think you can get some water from where that geiser that Sere   
pulled up from??"asked Lita.  
"I can try..."said Amy doubtfully.  
  
Thankfully...she managed...splashing the water on to them,Serenity and   
Mina sat up blinking...  
"W-We're alive??"asked Mina.  
  
"How can that be??"asked Serenity.  
  
"So...you've been hiding here...The game of cat and mouse is over..."  
laughed a voice.  
"Morgan!!"they cried out simultaneously.  
  
"DIE!!"he shouted conjuring up tiny fireballs...  
  
"Flame shield..."shouted Raye.  
  
"Lita...Amy!!"shouted Raye.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Mist of Water!!"  
  
"What the..."cursed Morgan.  
  
When the fog faded,Morgan saw a discus of lightning fly straight at him.  
  
"Have to help..."said Serenity getting up...  
  
"Oh no...you two are too weak...you want to die???"asked Raye angrily.  
  
"Flaming Silver Dragon!!!"shouted Raye conjuring a dragon with the help   
of her dragon stone.  
The dragon charged at Morgan...  
  
Morgan smirked and threw up a shield of water...  
  
Amy seeing her chance..."Snow Jewel!!  
Water Freeze!!"she shouted..the water constricted  
around Morgan and turned to ice....  
  
Morgan burned a red hot fire in his black black heart...  
  
"Lightning Execution!!"  
  
Electrocuting him...  
  
"I'm fine Raye...we have to combine...that's the only way!!"shouted   
Serenity.  
"You can do it...can't you Mina??"asked Serenity...turning towards her   
friend.  
Mina noddd.  
  
"Water and Ice...Snow Jewel!!"  
  
"Fire and Dragons...Dragon Jewel!!"  
  
"Weather and Plants..Lightning Jewel!!"  
  
"Love and Light...Moon Jewel!!"  
  
"Elements....Sun Jewel!!"  
  
"Elemental Jewel!!"they shouted simultaneously...  
(Note:This is so familliar...don't you think??? :))*smile* )  
  
Morgan tried to produce a shield powerful enough to withstand an elemental  
attack...but failed...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They watched as the magical light consumed him...  
  
They then found themselves starting to sparkle...  
  
"What th-"began Lita...  
  
All five found themselves at the stone structure...the gateway...  
  
"The Gateway!!"exclaimed Raye.  
  
"But...how do we use it??"asked Lita.  
  
"Greetings Elementals..."came a voice.  
  
"Who are you???"asked Serenity.  
  
The woman smiled at them...she had queer garnet coloured eyes and long  
green black hair...  
"I am Setsuna...the Keeper of the Gateway...Avalon is an old friend of   
mine...he told me to watch you..."  
"You've been watching us??"asked Mina.  
  
Setsuna nodded.  
  
"Listen carefully...the battle has just begun...Avalon is still in grave  
danger..you must find the mystic items soon...She will not be happy with   
what has happened and will try to stop you and capture you at any cost.So  
you must be wary and careful...I will send you all back to your partners  
now...warn them of the dangers ahead,Elementals...there is a hard time   
ahead...Now..go.."said Setsuna as she opened 5 different portals...  
Telling each elemental to enter the correct gateway....  
  
When they were gone..."Good Luck..."she whispered...watching as the wild   
magic pulsed with evil contaminated by the dark Lady...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The dark realm...  
  
"Mistress...Morgan is dead.."said one of the women.  
  
"I knew it would happen....the fool tried to kill them instead of   
capturing them...he deserves death..."she spat.  
"We will not make the same mistake as our brother Mistress..."said one.  
  
"Oh...I know you won't...Morgana...Kayala...."laughed the dark lady.  
  
Her shrieks were heard throughout the place....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heart of Avalon...  
  
"They have won...for now..."said Avalon as he stroked his long beard.  
  
"What do we do now??"asked Destiny...  
  
"What we have done for the past 600 years Destiny...wait..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
To be continued....  
  
Whooo-eee...another chapter down.So...that mystery lady was Setsuna!!So   
what evil will our favourite Avalonians encounter??Sorry..no Endy and the  
Generals here...What threat will the twin sisters of Morgan,Morgana and   
Kayala pose to our gang??If the twin lights spell was a minor magic spell,  
what's a MAJOR one??Stay tune...!! 


	5. Chapter 4

Title:Wild Magic.Part 4  
Author:Tapestry  
Email:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
Rating:G  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
  
In Part 3....The 5 Elementals defeated Morgan and met the enigmatic   
keeper of the Wild Magic Gateway.....who told them,more perils lay ahead,  
and it was imperative they found the items soon....With that....the woman   
sent them back to their previous places before their kidnap....  
  
Now...on to the story....  
  
  
Endymion..  
  
Endymion stared as the air in front of him began to sparkle brilliantly.  
"What in Avalon's name...?"  
The light then became so bright,even the chosen had to shield his eyes   
from the light that stabbed painfully at his eyes..  
When the light disappeared..in front of him stood the missing Elemental,  
Serenity...  
He gaped...where had she come from???  
  
"Serenity???"  
  
Serenity opened her eyes to find Endymion gaping at her.She giggled   
slightly."Endy!"she exclaimed hugging him suddenly.  
Endymion was struck speechless....  
  
Serenity pulled away,a flush staining her cheeks."Sorry..."  
  
"Don't fret...what happened??"asked Endymion.  
  
"I'm not sure..I only know that..Morgan's dead...and I feel terribly   
tired.."yawned Serenity leaning on Endymion's shoulder.  
Endymion looked down at her.She was already fast asleep...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kunzite...  
  
Kunzite gasped as a flash of light blinded him...after the light   
was gone,Mina,stood in front of him.She looked tired.  
"Kunzite..."she whispered tiredly.  
  
"Mina...I thought that...Morgan.."  
  
"He did..."  
  
"What happened??"asked Kunzite curiously.  
  
"Nothing I ever want to repeat..."groaned Mina as she stumbled into   
Kunzite's arms and fell asleep...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jadeite...  
  
"Raye!!You're back!!!I thought you were gone forever!!"exclaimed Jadeite.  
  
"I thought so too..."said Raye.  
  
"What happened??Who was that Morgan??"   
  
"A servant of hers...but he's dead and gone...the rest is history."said  
Raye as she sat down to close her eyes...  
Jadeite smirked as his partner fell asleep under the shade of the tree.  
  
*Let it go...she's probably had a rough time,by the looks of her whatever   
that happened...*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Zoiscite...  
  
"Amy..Amy...wake up.."said Zoiscite,shaking her shoulders slightly.  
  
"Wha-??I'm back..."whispered Amy,looking around.  
  
"You're back alright...you fell out of the sky into my arms all of a  
sudden!!Plus you were unconscious!!What happened??"  
"Ugh...please don't shout...I feel so..tired...so sleepy..."  
  
"I guess an explanation can wait..."said Zoiscite as Amy leaned on the   
coconut tree and fell back to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nephlite...  
  
"Nephlite!"said Lita as she saw him sitting under a giant oak tree.  
  
"Lita??"  
  
"Nephlite..!"began Lita but being so tired from using her magic.Especially  
now that she was not at the center of the wild magic...she felt drained,and  
collapsed on the ground.  
"Lita..you alright??"asked Nephlite worried.  
  
"I'm fine...just tired...nothing a little sleep...'yawn' won't cure."  
said Lita as she forced herself to walk towards the oak tree and plop down.  
"What happened??"  
  
"A fight for our lives..."said Lita firmly.A shadow crossed over her   
features.It was clear,she took the war between,whatever that was happening   
in the wild magic and themselves,seriously.  
"Want to tell me??"  
  
"I'll take a rain check...I have to take a nap..."yawned Lita,closing her  
eyes...She relaxed slightly...it was all over for now...just for the   
moment...she was safe...  
Lita pretended to sleep as she thought about the day's events...  
  
*Today was very dangerous...Serenity and Mina could have died,if they   
weren't in the center of the wild magic...the Twin Lights spell had actually  
dropped their energy level.Then the Elemental spell had almost drained their  
energies to non-existant...out of all the Elementals...Serenity and Mina   
needed the most rest...they shouldn't have done it....they could have died!!  
And that's how....the older Elementals had died...*with that..Lita fell   
into a dreamless slumber...   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Avalon...  
  
Destiny and Fate stared at Lita's sleeping form from the magic pool....  
  
"Father...what did Lita,mean when she was thinking..she said the older  
Elementals,died that way???"asked Destiny curious.  
  
Avalon stared at them and sighed.  
  
"There is actually a lot,the young Elementals do not know..."sighed Avalon  
sadly.  
"Father??"asked Fate.  
  
"Once...when I was but a young boy...and the land of Avalon was young,the  
Elementals had already existed.I never granted them magic...the Elementals,  
just....had them..  
As I said...I was but a young boy...I found out,the Elementals were   
actually a small group of people which had broken away from the normal   
people of Avalon.In fact...the Elementals existed before I ever did.I was   
born out of the magic of the land....  
I met the Elementals and they said,their ancestors had been granted great  
magic by each element.And they had told of a prophecy that the land would   
give birth to a person that would control all it's magic.Which is me..and I  
in turn,would choose an Avalonian to be my heir...for I am not long here."  
  
"You mean...-your chosen??"  
  
Avalon nodded."In a way...he is my son."  
  
"But..I thought you couldn't die??"asked Fate.  
  
Avalon smiled slightly.."I have existed for over 1000 years...I have no  
regrets.I am not immortal,like your mother,Providence."said Avalon as he   
remembered of her,fondly.  
"As I was saying about the Elementals...they were a small colony.They   
had protected Avalon for more than the 1000 years,I have been alive.  
Each decendent had elemental powers.But one day...came the birth of an   
elemental,who was corrupted by his magic...he wanted to be the greatest   
Elemental ever.Soon...a war broke out between the Elementals...causing chaos  
throughout the land.  
The elemental was called Chronus.Many Elementals died....the ones that   
survived still fought.In the end....Each element of Avalon worked together  
to give birth to the greatest elemental of all...Selene..she is the ancestor  
of Serenity.  
Selene brought peace to the surviving elementals.Very few survived.Then   
of course....Avalonians feared the Elementals and killed anyone who was   
suspected to be an elemental.Hunts for elementals...  
More were killed.Soon...they went into seclusion.Everybody later thought,  
Elementals were but a myth.  
Plagues swept the population of elementals...all their hardships...Until,  
when one elemental,finally decided to help,Avalon which was suffering due   
to wild magicks and magical beasts.  
Only then,did Avalonians begin to accept them back into society.Many   
of the last surviving elementals died due to age or the magical beasts they  
faced.  
Until only 10 Elementals were left...5 of them...are the only ones left   
now...the other 5,were their mothers or fathers....  
They died defending the current generation from HER....or...they died from  
exhaustion...it was then,I banished her into the wild magic.Now...she's   
after the remaining elementals..they are the keys to her freedom...and back   
to Avalon,where she wants to rule."finished Avalon.  
Destiny and Fate gaped...."Oh by a unicorn's horn...that can't be true,  
Father!!"exclaimed Fate.  
Avalon shook his head sadly..."I'm afraid not...that is why they have been  
in hiding for so long..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity awoke to the sound of chirping birds and sunlight.  
  
She yawned slightly.Looking around for Endymion.She didin't find him   
anywhere....  
*Where could he have-*  
  
"I see you're finally awake."said Endymion's voice startling her.  
  
Turning...she still didn't see him."Endymion??"asked Serenity turning to   
look around.  
"Up here!!"came Endymion's voice again.  
  
"Endy???"asked Serenity staring up at the branch where a dark figure sat.  
  
"I hope you're ready to tell me what happened Serenity...."said Endymion  
grinning boyishly.  
Serenity sighed and shook her head.  
  
"I think I'll go back to sleep..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mina awoke.She let out a strangled cry.She didn't take nighmares very well  
as she always had the fear of being swallowed alive.  
"Mina??"came a soothing voice.  
  
"Kunzite...."whispered Mina.  
  
Kunzite stared at her in confusion."What's wrong??"  
  
"Nothing....just a bad dream...."whispered Mina staring down at her hands.  
  
"So....what happened to Morgan???"asked Kunzite slowly.  
  
"H-He's dead..."  
  
"How?"  
  
"We killed him...."said Mina simply.  
  
"We??You mean you and the others??You saw the others??"  
  
"Only the elementals."whispered Mina."I suppose they're all back where  
their respective partners are,like me..."  
"Where were you...??"  
  
Mina stared at Kunzite's ice blue eyes..."The center of the wild magic..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raye awoke suddenly....her eyes wandered around nervously...she was   
bathed in sweat.She had just had a dream.The rest of the elemental's were  
dead...only she was alive...she had been on Avalon.  
Except in the dream....Avalon was not in it's natural splendid beauty.But  
it was desolate and dark...the sky which had been blue was blood red....  
Only devastation and death shrouded the world of Avalon...three women   
stood in the shadows laughing at her and the dead elementals....  
  
Raye wiped her brow...was this a premonition of the future???Where was   
Jadeite???Looking around...she didn't see him anywhere...and the sun was  
beginning to set....  
A chill,ran through her bones.  
  
Night slowly set in....Jadeite was still missing...rubbing her arms....  
Raye couldn't dismiss the chill she felt....something was watching her...  
The real battle had yet to come....a battle for Avalon's survival...  
  
She remembered she was no longer in the center and was far from Avalon's  
magic.  
Casting a simple spell with her jewel.....a small flame lept up...  
  
"I see...you're awake."said Jadeite coming out of the dark shadows.  
  
Raye had nearly jumped out of her skin.  
  
"You scared me...where were you??"  
  
"Sorry...I went to look for something to eat."replied Jadeite,sitting   
down next to Raye.  
Raye shivered slightly.  
  
"Cold??"  
  
"No...just cold inside..."whispered Raye as she felt the chill disappear.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nephlite watched Lita's sleeping form....from the look on her face...it   
was clear she was exhausted.  
He brushed a lock of her hair,away from her face.It was no doubt she was  
a beauty.A powerful one at that.  
  
Suddenly...Lita began to toss in her sleep...mumbling incoherently.  
  
Naphlite caught only one word...."Mother..."  
  
*Lita's dreaming of her past...should I wake her???*  
  
"No!!!Mother!!"scremaed Lita waking up with a bolt.Her breathing ragged.  
  
"Lita??What's wrong??"asked Nephlite comfortingly.  
  
"N-nothing.."breathed Lita.  
  
Nephlite's eyes narrowed.*Yeah...nothing alright...* He watched as Lita  
clutched her throat slowly...sweating trickling down her brow.  
*She had been having a nightmare...*  
  
Lita gulped some water down...her throat felt as if it was being   
constricted....the exhaustion had lowered her defenses against the trauma  
that had been inflicted on her psych when she was young...causing her to   
have her nightmares.  
  
Nephlite eyed Lita's hands..they were shaking.  
  
*Why is she so scared...why the hell are all the elementals so   
mysterious??Lita wouldn't tell me about the enemy...I more I know of her...  
the less I actually know.*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Endymion jumped down from the tree...  
  
"Oh no you're not,Serenity...I waited patiently for you to get up...  
You're not going to sleep on me now!!"said Endymion clutching her arms.  
  
Serenity frowned.Perhaps it had been the exhaustion and frustration...  
Serenity didn't know....  
  
"No...let go...you're hurting me."  
  
"What happened in the center of the wild magic,Sere...??"demanded   
Endymion.  
"I don't feel like talking now....let go!!"  
  
"Sere....please..."  
  
"LET GO!!!"screamed Serenity,her hands flying up to clutch her head.  
  
A burst of magic,threw Endymion back...this surprised him....how did   
this Elemental have powers when they weren't even on Avalon???And so   
powerful at that....  
But the magic...powerful as it had been,had not hurt him much except   
throwing him back.His body had actually taken most of the magic force.  
  
But before,the white magical light had subsided...Serenity collapsed onto  
the ground.Her legs giving way.  
  
"Sere!!"exclaimed Endymion.  
  
"Sorry.."she whispered.  
  
"It's okay...." It was clear..Serenity had had no control over her magic,  
due to fatigue and her condition.She was very small in size.  
Her face was pale.Her were eyelids beginning to droop...falling asleep   
once more....leaving Endymion to contemplate over exactly how much magic   
and power the small young elemental held in her body....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zoiscite was trying to start up a small fire while Amy slept.  
  
"Flame burn!!!"he said.  
  
A small flame appeared,however the wind blew it out before he had a chance  
to light a small fire to keep warm.  
Zoiscite shivered slightly...it was so cold....however Amy was still   
sleeping soundly..  
  
*Isn't she COLD????What am I thinking??She's an ice nymph...she's used  
to cold worse than this....*scolded Zoiscite's mind.  
  
"Zoiscite???"came Amy's soft voice.  
  
"Amy??You're awake??"asked Zoiscite turning to a sleepy Amy.  
  
Amy rubbed her eyes slightly."Emmm...that nap sure did a lot for my  
energy level...speaking of which....don't you mortals need a fire going to  
keep warm??"asked Amy curiously.  
"Cause I think you're turning a slight shade of blue."  
  
"I would if I could....the dratted wind keeps blowing the flame I make   
out."mumbled Zoiscite annoyed that Amy had called him mortal.  
  
Amy was silent."Are you angry...??"  
  
"Huh???"  
  
"Angry I refered to you as a mortal...."  
  
Zoiscite stared at her."Kind of...just because you elementals were born  
with magic out of the elements,doesn't give you the right to call us...  
well...mere normal people."said Zoiscite.  
  
"Sorry...but your Prince is not a...'mere mortal' as you put it."said   
Amy."The four of you are not really too..."  
  
Zoiscite was puzzled at Amy's words....NOT normal???Unthinkable....  
they were not just normal Avalonians unlike the elementals.  
  
Amy smiled slightly at Zoiscite's puzzled expression.  
  
"The Prince is the heir to the magic of Avalon.You four have been chosen  
to be his guardians.So it has been said in Elemental history,1000 years   
ago...."said Amy.  
  
"Hold it!!The prince...heir to Avalon's magic???Impossible.Avalon himself  
is the master of Avalon's magic.And 1000 years ago???You weren't born...  
neither were the Elementals....for Avalon himself was but a child!!!"  
reasoned Zoiscite.  
  
Amy merely smiled."Water is knowledge.....and excuse me...the Elementals,  
EXISTED...BEFORE Avalon himself.And Yes....Prince Endymion of Avalon IS  
the heir to the magic of Avalon...for Avalon is dying...."said Amy sadly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny and Fate gaped at the reflection of Amy...the nymph...  
  
"You go girl!!"said Fate smiling.  
  
"That girl knows more than she lets on...."said Destiny in awe.  
  
Avalon smiled."Yes....Amy is the decendent of the thinkers in the   
Elemental group.Like her ancestors before her....Amy is intelligent and  
wise....that is why she doesn't let on all that she knows....  
  
Destiny and Fate stared at their Father.Was it possible the nymph knew  
what they knew.....they were the keys to HER escape from the wild magic.  
  
Avalon looked into the pool worried....  
  
With a wave of his hand...the image changed....  
  
"Setsuna...."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
To be Continued....  
  
Whoopee!!Another chapter done!!!So....how much magic DOES Serenity have??  
And c'mon...no guesses as to who the evil is?????I'm sure you guys should  
know!!!What was that creepy chill that spooked Raye???The significance of   
the nightmare??Doesn't anybody have any guesses???? 


	6. Chapter 5

Title:Wild Magic.Part 5  
Author:Tapestry  
URL:http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/5879  
Rating:G  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
*denotes thought  
  
  
Endymion & Serenity  
  
Serenity woke up early....her energy levels finally returning to normal.  
She stretched slightly to sooth the cramps she felt.Looking around,she  
found Endymion nowhere in sight.*Where has that Avalonian Prince,gotten to?*  
wondered Serenity as she looked around.  
"You're up??"came Endymion's voice.  
  
"I was wondering where you'd run off to..."said Serenity.  
  
"So....about last night.."began Endymion.  
  
"What about last night?"asked Serenity confused.  
  
"Uh...You don't remember??"asked Endymion cautiously,not wanting to be   
blasted again.  
"No...I remember I came back....I fell asleep and woke up...and...saw  
you in a tree....and.....I fell asleep again."said Serenity thinking back  
with a frown on her face.  
  
*This was unbelievable....she'd totally forgotten she'd used magic to  
throw him towards one of the trees and she'd collapsed in a dead faint...not  
faling asleep!!!How could she forget????*  
  
Endymion stared at Serenity.  
  
"You don't remember do you???"asked Endymion.  
  
"What???!!"asked Serenity exasperated.  
  
"You used an impressive amount of magic and threw me towards one of the  
trees!!"exclaimed Endymion.  
"What???I did NO such thing.Besides this is not Avalon.Where in utopia's  
name should I get an impressive amount of magic???"asked Serenity   
flabbergasted.  
"That's exactly what I was going to ask you."grounded out Endymion.  
"So...you ready to talk about what happened??"he asked.  
  
"Okay...."sighed Serenity.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later...  
  
"A woman named Setsuna,who is the Guardian of the Gateway,sent you back   
here???"asked Endymion.  
"Is it all so hard to believe????"asked Serenity.  
  
"For one thing...it is!!I can't believe you and Mina would sacrifice   
yourselves when our battle has only begun!!!Didn't you even THINK we might  
need you???"exclaimed Endymion.  
"I'm here NOW aren't I???I'm not dead from exhaustion am I???"retorted  
Serenity angrily.*Why is he making such a big deal out of all this??*  
"That's NOT the point!!"  
  
"You're making a fuss out of nothing!!!"exclaimed Serenity.  
  
"I'm just....worried about you!!"said Endymion.  
  
This caught Serenity by surprised.Endymion was worried about her???  
  
"Why...that's.....sweet.."choked out Serenity.  
  
"Sorry I yelled at you..."muttered Endymion as he turned to walk away.  
"We should ..uh...get going."said Endymion awkwardly.  
Serenity sighed.*Royalty are just NOT good at apologies and emotions....  
especially Endymion.*thought Serenity to herself.  
"Right..."replied Serenity.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later...  
  
"Endy...we've been walking for hours...we still haven't found,what it is  
we're suppose to find."groaned Serenity.  
"I know....I've been wondering if we'll ever find what it is we're   
looking for."replied Endymion.  
  
A cold chill swept through the forest,sending shivers down Serenity's   
spine...  
"Endy...did you feel that??"asked Serenity,rubbing her arms.  
  
"Feel what??"asked Endymion curiously.  
  
"Nothing...probably just my imagination."said Serenity as her eyes   
darted from left to right.  
Endymion shrugged and continued to walk on.  
  
Serenity couldn't get the creepy feeling to subside....she had the  
strangest feeling that something was about....to happen....  
  
Stopping in her tracks,Serenity shivered again.Looking down,she saw   
a frog hopping.  
The frog stopped in front of her.  
  
Bending down,Serenity reached out for the frog....  
  
"Nice froggie..."  
  
Suddenly,the frog opened it's eyes,the eyes glowing a bright red.  
  
"What th-"  
  
The frog turned into a gigantic bullfrog.It was 10 times bigger than   
Serenity and had red glowing eyes.Definately NOT good...  
Endymion burst through the bushes and gaped at the HUGE frog that stared  
down at them...  
  
"Do you think we should run??"whispered Serenity.  
  
"What do YOU think???"asked Endymion.  
  
Suddenly one of the frog's hands came down almost on them.  
  
"Run!!"exclaimed Endymion grabbing her hand.  
  
The frog's tongue came down where they had just been standing.  
  
A women hidden in the shadows gave a laugh.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity and Endymion continued to run as the giant frog hopped on after  
them.  
Endymion looked behind him and shouted out a spell....  
  
"Giant Snake materialize!!"he shouted as he ran.  
  
Serenity continued to run,briefly turning her head to watch what was   
happening.  
Endymion had conjured up a snake...however...it wasn't big enough.  
  
Endymion gaped in disbelief as the frog merely ate the snake,he'd   
conjured.He stood there in shock.  
Serenity who was ahead of him gasped as she saw him standing there,  
unmoving.  
The frog gave a loud ribbit.Causing a massive quake,seperating Serenity  
from Endymion.  
*Oh my god...*thought Serenity.  
  
Endymion snapped out of his stupor and saw the giant frog advancing,and  
he had no where to hide or run.  
He turned,his face pale.  
  
"Sun jewel,  
Hear my call,  
Build a shield wall!!"shouted Serenity,pointing her jewel to the   
opposite side of the gap,where Endymion stood.  
  
Endymion turned slightly to see Serenity.  
  
Serenity gave a weak smile.Endymion smiled back and followed suit,using  
his own jewel to strengthen the shield.  
The frog attacked the dome shield with it's tongue.Serenity could tell  
it was getting angry and she was also getting tired fast....  
Endymion knew it too....He racked his brain for spells or plans that   
could destroy the frog.  
A crack had begun to show on the shield.  
  
Serenity fought to stay conscious....ignoring the burning pain in her  
arm and the ringing in her head.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morgana smiled evilly....as she stood behind the weakening Serenity...  
  
"Poor elemental..."she mocked.  
  
Serenity gave a gasp and looked behind her.  
  
"Wh-who are you..."rasped Serenity.  
  
"I am Morgana...sister to Morgan.My worthless brother should have   
delivered you to the mistress instead of trying to kill you...the fool..  
you did well,killing him...."smiled Morgana leeringly.  
Endymion also noticed the woman behind Serenity and turned his head   
slightly to see what was going on.  
Morgana had raven black hair and wore a purple-blue garment.She held  
a black harp in one hand.  
  
"So....I will not make the same mistake..."said Morgana.  
  
A giant panda bear appeared behind Morgana.It's eyes a glowing red and  
it's mouth dripping with saliva.  
  
Serenity gasped and backed away,still focusing her jewel on the shield  
protecting Endymion.  
Morgana smirked and lifted her black harp.Strumming the harp.A terrible  
sound came out and the panda and frog's eyes gleamed a bright red.  
"What are you waiting for...??Go get them..."said Morgana smiling   
evilly.  
Serenity gasped as the panda advanced.Morgana was using the harp to  
control the two animals.  
"I'll be seeing you,Serenity..."laughed Morgana disappearing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With that...the two had to stop the shield.They had to use their own   
magic for themselves.  
When the shield disappeared...Endymion promptly jumped to the side   
instead of letting the frog's tongue coming down to get him.  
  
Serenity was having her own problems with the giant panda.It was trying   
to catch her.  
It's giant paws coming down to try and catch her.  
  
Serenity was already very tired...and now running and jumping around   
did NOT help....  
Serenity pointed her jewel to the ground.  
  
"Sun stone,  
With your bright light,  
grow this grass,  
to my height!!!!"  
  
The grass began to grow,taller and taller...until it reached her height,  
effectively hiding her from the giant panda.  
  
Endymion saw the grass on the otherside of the gap grow up to a tall   
height.He smiled slightly.  
"Sun jewel,  
Heat and fog,  
Shine out your  
Sun light onto this frog!!"exclaimed Endymion trying to make the frog   
dry so that it would hop straight back into a pond or a lake.  
The frog was beginning to get dry skin....  
  
The panda growled in frustration.The grass was making it difficult  
to find his prey.  
He let out a loud growl and stomped on the grass to flatten it...  
  
Serenity was afraid it would stomp on where she was next.....  
  
The frog did a last attempt to catch Endymion and it's tongue struck   
out toward him,knocking him down.  
Endymion shouted in surprise as he rolled down...right into the gap!!!  
Breaking his concentration,the sun light didn't shine so brightly onto   
the frog,making it more tolerable.  
  
Serenity pushed through the tall grass when she heard the shout...  
  
Her eyes widened at the sight...Endymion was hanging in the gap and the  
frog was hopping towards the gap,to find him...  
"ENDYMION!!!"screamed Serenity.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity felt a wave of pain wash through her mind again....  
  
Suddenly,she emmited a flash of bright light....her magic pulsed from  
her,knocking the frog away from the gap...  
The magic pulse turned both animals back into the normal creatures....  
A normal panda sitting in the long grass and a frog who began hopping away  
furiously back in the direction of a pond.  
Endymion gaped...it was happening again....But this time..it was   
stronger...  
Endymion felt himself being lifted by a soft breeze and was amazed when  
the earth itself began to move,closing the gap....  
Only when all was back....did Serenity fall to the ground....  
  
Endymion hurried to her side....  
  
Her eyes were half opened...her breathing shallow and ragged.She was   
exhausted....  
"Why'd you do that for???"scolded Endymion."You could have been killed!"  
  
Serenity managed a weak smile."Never knew I had it in me....Didn't want  
you to get hurt...."she whispered.  
Endymion frowned.Her pulse was racing...she could have killed herself   
exerting her magic,especially when they were not on Avalon...but the   
question remained....where had she gotten that much magic???  
"You could have gotten killed!!!I wasn't hurt!!!"exclaimed Endymion.  
  
"Didn't want you to get hurt....couldn't allow it...had to protect you..."  
whispered Serenity.  
"Why???"he asked..."I don't want you hurt either!!"  
  
Serenity smiled slightly..."I love you..."she whispered,before falling   
unconscious into sleep...  
Endymion stared at the girl in his arms....  
  
He smiled and lightly carressed her cheek."I love you too..."whispered  
Endymion.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At those words....the two jewels gleamed brightly,this time catching  
Endymion's attention.  
"Wha-??"  
  
The jewels broke off from the string around their necks....the jewels  
glowing a bright silver and gold as it floated into the air...  
Serenity felt a stab of pain in her head and her eyes flew open,meeting  
Endymions...  
She saw the jewels in the air glowing madly.  
  
"Endymion...wha-??"began Serenity.  
  
Blinding light filled the air....  
  
When the two opened their eyes,they saw somebody standing in front of  
them.....  
Serenity's eyes went wide with reognition.  
  
"Setsuna!!"exclaimed Serenity.  
  
Setsuna smiled.She held a staff and something glowing in her hand.  
"Hello Serenity....Endymion...at last...the two of you have found the   
first mystic item....your love for each other has brought together the   
two jewels of the sun....."smiled Setsuna.  
Opening her hand,Setsuna held out the item....  
  
It was a silver medallion with a topaz in the shape of the sun,set in it's  
center.  
Endymion and Serenity gasped...  
  
Setsuna handed the item to Endymion."Wear it.."said Setsuna simply.  
  
Endymion promptly obeyed,taking the medallion and wearing it.Turning to  
Serenity,  
"You are an elemental and shall not need the item when you return to   
Avalon..."said Setsuna.  
"Avalon-...we're going home???!!!"asked Serenity anxiously.  
  
Setsuna smiled and nodded.Waving her staff,a portal appeared....  
  
"This portal,leads straight into Avalon.Go now...you have found one of  
the items that shall help the survival of Avalon....but remember....the  
most powerful thing you have found...is your love..."said Setsuna as   
Endymion and Serenity stepped into the portal....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the portal closed...Setsuna sighed..."Be strong....you have many  
challenges ahead..."she whispered as the sky grew dark....  
  
In the dark realm....  
  
"Morgana!!!Serenity and that Prince have found the first item!!!I want  
you to get it!!Destroy it!!Steal it!!I don't care as long as they don't  
have it!!!Do you understand??!!"she screamed.  
"Understood Mistress..."acknowledged Morgana.  
  
"Kayala...make sure the others don't find the other items..."she said  
angrily.  
Kayala nodded,disappearing into a portal.  
  
The dark lady sat on her throne..."Soon...Avalon...soon....you shall  
fall....and I...shall rule the wild magic..."she laughed insanely.  
Her laughter echoing throughout the dark realm...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
To be continued...  
  
Don't worry...You'll get to know who the evil lady is soon,...VERY soon...  
So...that's the purpose of the glowing of the jewels huh...??Now things  
are heating up...watch for Part 6....Email me!!! 


	7. Chapter 6

Title:Wild Magic.Part 6  
Author:Tapestry  
Email:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
*denotes thought  
@@@@ denotes change in flashback  
  
Mina and Kunzite...  
  
  
Kunzite was silent.....after Mina's story...He'd wanted to scold Mina   
for being so careless....this intricate young woman whom he'd fallen in   
love with....when she'd saved his life...(refer to Avalon)  
  
"Kunzite....??"came Mina's voice,breaking his thoughts.  
  
"Mina....How could you be so careless!!??Didn't you even consider the  
consequences if you were dead????"asked Kunzite.  
Mina frowned...."I don't see what's the big deal...."  
  
"You could have been killed!!"exclaimed Kunzite angrily.  
  
"But I was protecting my friends!!!"shouted Mina.  
  
"Mina..."began Kunzite.  
  
"I don't want to listen to your words!!!You're selfish and uncaring!!  
I hate you!!!It's my life,and I can sacrifice it,if I wish...but you   
wouldn't know sacrifice,now would you?????"spat Mina.  
"That's not true..."whispered Kunzite hoarsely.The remark stung and   
her words had hit home....  
"It's not???Then why do you care if I don't care that I might die???!!!"  
shouted Mina sarcastically,walking ahead,leaving Kunzite to stand alone.....  
As Mina walked out of hearing range....Kunzite stared at the ground as   
a tear trickled down his face,falling onto the ground,disappearing....  
"I care because I love you...."whispered Kunzite to no one in   
particular.  
The moon jewel hidden by his vest,glowed a dim silver colour,which  
went unnoticed by Kunzite as he stood there.....  
  
Mina sighed as she walked ahead,leaving Kunzite far behind....  
  
*Kunzite.....you just don't understand me....I would sacrifice my life   
for my friends....I know you care...but I just try to protect you from  
her....*reasoned her mind.  
A slight chill blew through the forest...startling Mina.  
  
Mina clenched and unclenched her fist....her body tense...her eyes darted  
all around her....she could hear whispering....closing her eyes,she could  
feel the darkness smothering her...the hatred.....closing out her light and  
her love....  
"Mina...."  
  
Mina's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Momma...??"asked Mina.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kunzite looked around for Mina but found her no where in sight.Quickly,  
he walked straight ahead to find his missing partner...  
After a 10 minute-walk,he found her....lying on the ground,unconscious.  
  
"Mina!!"exclaimed Kunzite rushing to her side.  
  
Mina lay still....unconscious...her breathing steady and strong.That was  
a good sign....  
"C'mon girl...wake up."said Kunzite shaking her lightly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Momma....is it really you???"asked Mina walking towards the woman who  
stood in the mist....  
"Mina...."  
  
"Momma!!!"exclaimed Mina running towards the figure.  
  
Mina hugged the figure....  
  
"Mina....come with me..."whispered the woman.  
  
Mina looked up with teary eyes...at the woman.She had long blonde hair  
and kind doe brown eyes....  
"Momma??.....Go where??"asked Mina.  
  
"Follow me and Papa of course...."said the woman gesturing to another  
figure in the mist.  
Mina looked over her mother's shoulder....and saw another figure she   
hadn't seen since she was 3 years old....her father....he'd died from  
exhaustion,fighting a wild magic outbreak.  
"Papa....?"  
  
She recognized the kind face....he had sandy blonde hair and sky blue   
eyes.She missed him....  
"Am I dead???"asked Mina suddenly.  
  
"No...you're not....darling....but why bother to fight???You can never   
win....and there's nothing to fight for anyway.."reasoned her mother.  
"Nothing to fight for???You're wrong!!!There's my frien-"began Mina as  
she pulled away from her mother's embrace.  
"Your friends???Are they really your friends,my child??"asked her mother.  
  
Mina was silent....  
  
"Momma...how can you say that???"asked Mina with teary eyes.  
  
"Because....it's true...."said her mother.  
  
"Nothing to fight for...??What of Avalon..??"asked Mina.  
  
"Avalon never did anything us....the Avalonians never did anything for  
us....why fight for it??Fight for those strangers you don't even know??"  
asked her mother.   
"Nothing to fight for....."whispered Mina sadly.  
  
"That's right dear daughter...nothing to fight for..."whispered her   
mother.  
"All those times I fought to save Avalon.....have no meaning??"asked  
Mina unsure.  
"None at all.."  
  
"B-But...it couldn't....you once tought me yourself before you...you...  
died.."whispered Mina a tear running down her cheek.  
"I'm sorry...I tought you the wrong thing...."whispered her mother moving   
to hug her...  
"Stay away!!You're lying!!Mother believed TRUELY in those ideals and   
things she tought me!!"shouted Mina.  
"Darling...I am your mother..."said the woman.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mina still hadn't awaken.....  
  
Kunzite frowned and bit his lip.Her hand was cold....her pulse was   
slowing,but still strong.Mina was slowly slipping from reality...  
"Wake up,Mina!!!"shouted Kunzite.  
  
No answer....her body still and limp.Her face was slowly taking on a   
pale colour....then...it happened...she started to fade.  
"What th-??"exclaimed Kunzite as her hand began to flicker...disappearing  
and reappearing...what was happening????  
  
Kayala smirked..staring into her black crystal ball...watching Kunzite's  
vain attempts to wake up the elemental of light and love.  
Waving her hand over the crystal ball....the scene changed...it was  
Mina...  
  
"You can't be my mother...you can't!!"screamed Mina.  
*But you're already beginning to accept her as your mother,Mina...you   
can't deny it..*whispered a voice in her head.  
Mina clutched her head painfully...  
  
"No...I cannot accept that...."she whispered."Who are you!!!???"shouted  
Mina.  
"Mina...I'm your mother....come with me....the pain will go away...you   
have nothing back there anyway..."said the woman once more.  
"You're lying!!!"shouted Mina...tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I'm not lying Mina....you are lying to yourself...your father and I   
are dead because of the Avalonians..."said her mother.  
"No...Y-You died because of me!!"cried Mina shakily."You died fighting-"  
began Mina.  
"You're wrong Mina....why should we help Avalon anyway???To him,we're  
only his EXPENDABLE soldier playthings....."said her mother.  
  
Kayala smiled....*The elemental was losing the battle of fighting her  
own mind...soon...she would give up and follow those fake parents of hers..  
and at that moment....her body would fade from that dimension to the   
dark dimension,....Lady will be so happy with me...*laughed Kayala.  
  
"No...no...lies...Serenity...Lita...Amy...Raye...their my friends..."  
  
"Friends???In this world....we have no friends Mina....only ourselves.."  
  
(Note:Why does this sound so familliar???)  
  
"Your mother is right...come with us...Mina...it isn't a very difficult   
choice...come.."said the man stepping forward.  
"Papa....you too???"whispered Mina..tears streaming down her face.  
  
With a soft wail,Mina fell to the ground,clutching her pounding head.  
  
*Which one is truth,which is the lie????Which is fantasy,which is   
reality???Oh god...I don't know anymore....somebody help me...*  
  
"Mina...trust in yourself..."whispered a voice...it sounded like Kunzite.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~FLASHBACKS~  
  
"Momma!!What happened to Papa???"asked a 3 year-old Mina.  
  
"Oh darling....I'm sorry....I'm afraid...Papa's never coming home.."  
sobbed her mother.  
"Momma...??"asked a confused scared tiny voice.  
  
"Oh,Mina....I'm so sorry...."  
  
"Where did Papa go!!!???"cried the young Mina.  
  
"Papa didn't mean to go,litle angel....Papa loved you very much..."  
  
"Then why is he gone???!!!"screamed the 3-year old blonde.  
  
"Little angel...one day,you'll understand..."whispered her mother,hugging  
her.  
  
@@@@   
  
"Momma....why must we learn how to control our magic??"asked a 5 year-old  
Mina.  
"Because we want to put our,...gifts to good use....Do you want mommy to  
tell you a story??"asked her mother.  
The young girl looked up at her mother with pure adoration..."Yes mommy!!"  
squealed the girl excitedly.  
"Long ago...there was a time where a great elemental who wanted to  
be better in his magic....so...those who couldn't control their magicks,  
he bullied them...and soon,...a fight broke out...that is why there are  
very few of us now...and for a long time,the people feared us...So that's  
why we have to learn to control our magic."smiled the girl's mother.  
"Okay momma!!"smiled the little girl cheerfully.  
  
"Remember honey...there will always be something to protect...to fight   
for to the very death....remember that...."  
  
@@@@  
  
"Serenity!!My momma wants us to the southwest!!An outbreak happened   
there!!The elders can't handle it now!!"shouted Mina to her friend.  
"Well...let's go!!"replied the 11 year old Serenity,  
  
@@@@  
  
"Momma...why has Avalon been experiencing so many outbreaks and disasters  
all of a sudden???"asked an 10 year old Mina.  
"Darling...do you feel it???"asked her mother.  
  
"Feel..???A little..."  
  
"Describe it..."said her mother.  
  
"Pain...hate...destruction....evil..."whispered Mina her eyes closed.  
"Something is poisoning the wild magic."whispered Mina.  
"That is correct,my angel....that is why wild magic outbreaks have been  
becoming frequent."said her mother.  
"But,momma....you can't keep going...you're all...so tired."pleaded Mina  
to her mother.  
Her mother touched her cheek...  
  
"My darling.....I know...it's just that....we can't stop..Avalon has   
fallen into hard times...We have to fight...for peace..."whispered her   
mother sadly.  
"B-But....you'll.....-"sniffed Mina. "-die.."choked out Mina.  
  
"My baby....don't worry..."whispered her mother hugging her.  
  
"Momma,...who is the enemy???"  
  
@@@@  
  
"Venessa!!!"(Mina's mother's name)  
  
"Serenity???" (Serenity's mother's name)came Venus's voice.  
  
"She's here!!!"shouted Serenity."Jupiter,Marsha and Mercury are already   
there!!"she exclaimed.  
"Momma???"asked a 13-year old Mina.  
  
"Mina....find the other girls!!Flee!!"exclaimed her mother.  
  
"Momma!!??"asked a frantic Mina.  
  
@@@@  
  
Five girls watched as their parents stood in a line facing a woman.Her  
face covered by the shadows.  
"Momma.."whispered Mina.  
  
Suddenly,white light engulfed the area....followed by black light.  
  
Blue,green,red and yellow followed.....  
  
"Papa!!!"shouted Lita...tears running down her face.  
  
They could hear the woman cackling....their parents were already so  
tired...they had fought wild magic beasts and outbreaks non-stop for  
so long.They cherished what little sleep they could get.  
  
Then...blinding light....forcing the five to look away.  
  
When the light subsided....they saw the woman laughing while their parents  
on the ground....  
Then they saw Avalon....  
  
A portal opened up and swallowed the woman...throwing her into the wild  
magic...left in a state of limbo.  
  
"Momma!!"shouted Mina running to her mother.Likewise the others running  
to their parents.  
"Little angel...I'm sorry...."whispered her mother weakly.  
  
"Momma!!!"screamed Mina as her hand began to twinkle.....  
  
"Remember....what I have tought you...my darling...."whispered her mother  
before turning into a ball of yellow light...twinkling into the sky.  
"Mommmmma!!!!!"shouted Mina,tears running down her face.  
  
She barely heard her friends....  
  
Amy - "Daddy!!!!!"screamed Amy as her father turned into water...seeping  
away into the ground.  
  
Lita - "Poppa!!!!!!"shouted Lita as her father turned into a green light,  
turning into a small wildflower.....  
  
Raye - "Mommmmmy!!!"shouted Raye as she tried to hold onto her mother,  
but her mother glowed a red hot...bursting into flame and disappeared.  
  
Serenity - "Mother!!!!!"shouted Serenity.Her mother smiled slightly   
before glowing a silver colour...turning into a beautiful smooth pebble...  
  
~END FLASHBACKS~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're not my mother....you're not my father...you both...are imposters."  
spat Mina.  
Taken aback...the two looked at each other.  
  
"Foolish child....don't you want to be with your mother and father???"  
asked the woman who looked like her mother.  
  
"I do....but you're not them....and never will be.."she bit out.  
  
Kunzite who had somehow managed to sneak into her mind smiled....though  
he could only speak to her...  
  
"I love my parents...they died defending me and our world...and I will  
do the same...for Avalon and my friends...the man I love.....now...leave!!"  
shouted Mina to the couple.  
"Silly girl....there's no such thing as love."mocked the man who looked  
like her father.  
"There is!!!I am the elemental of light and love...and I'll tell you  
one thing...my heart here is only for people who I love and care about!!  
And the two of you are not on the list!!!Now leave me alone!!!"shouted   
Mina,her eyes flaring to a golden colour.  
  
Moments later....  
  
"Well done,Mina..."said a voice.  
  
Looking up,Mina saw Setsuna...the Gatekeeper...  
  
"Setsuna!!"exclaimed Mina.  
  
"By believing in yourself,and not being fooled by those imposters,  
you have successfully escaped capture of one of the sisters of Morgan."said  
Setsuna.  
"Morgan???They want revenge??"  
  
"Not at all....they are thankful you killed their brother."said Setsuna.  
"Now you know....never to doubt yourself.Go back now....He is waiting   
for you..."said Setsuna.  
"Setsuna???"  
  
Setsuna merely smiled and nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slowly....Mina opened her eyes....the bright sunlight piercing her eyes  
painfully.  
"Mina,"came a voice.  
  
"Kunzite????"  
  
"It's me...you're awake..."whispered Kunzite in relief.  
  
Mina smiled...  
  
"I was so worried you wouldn't wake up...I saw you were arguing with   
those imposter parents of yours...I was....scared for you..."said Kunzite,  
  
Mina smiled as Kunzite continued to ramble on..  
  
"Kunzite.."whispered Mina,cutting him off.  
  
"Mina??"  
  
"Thank you..."said Mina smiling at him.  
  
"Think nothing of i-"began Kunzite before Mina pulled him forward for a  
kiss....  
Kunzite surrendered....effectively shutting himself up..  
*I love her....*  
  
*I love him...*thought Mina to herself.  
  
Suddenly...a bright light forced the two to break apart.They stared in awe  
as their moon jewels broke away from their necks....  
The jewels emitted a beautiful bluish silver sheen....joining together to  
form....another medallion..this time with a blue crystal set in it's center.  
"It-it's beautiful..."whispered Mina.  
  
"It is...it's time to go back now...Kunzite,you keep the medallion as   
Mina will not be needing it."said a voice.  
"Setsuna.."whispered Mina.  
  
A portal opened up...Mina could clearly see the destination...Avalon...  
  
"We're going...home..?"whispered Mina.  
  
"Yes,Mina...it's time...you've found the item with your love...but   
remember this....the most powerful magic of all...is your love for each   
other."said Setsuna.  
"We understand..."said Kunzite.  
  
Looking at each other,Mina slipped her hand into his own and both took   
a step into the portal....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Setsuna smiled....then a laugh was heard from behind...  
  
Turning...she saw one of the twins.  
  
"Kayala."uttered Setsuna.  
  
"The Gatekeeper...well,well....I haven't lost...there are still three   
more!!And the next time...I won't lose!!"laughed Kayala as she disappeared.  
A strong cold wind blew around Setsuna,her black green hair flying  
wildly in the wind...  
"We shall see,Kayala,we shall see..."whispered Setsuna.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
To be Continued...  
  
E-mail me!!Stay tune for chapter 7.Are you curious to what's happening   
yet???The mystery is unraveling.Anyway....the second medallion has been   
found.Will Kayala get the third???The fourth??The fifth???As Setsuna says,  
"We shall see..."  
  
Next:Amy and Zoicite face demons from their past... 


	8. Chapter 7

Title:Wild Magic.Part 7  
Author:Tapestry  
Email:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
*denotes thought  
  
Amy & Zoiscite  
  
"Dying???Amy...you're joking right??...Avalon can't die!!!"exclaimed   
Zoiscite.  
"Shush your mouth!!She has spies everywhere....the wild magic has ears."  
reprimanded Amy.  
Zoiscite frowned."Avalon..dying???That's preposterous!!It's...it's   
impossible.!"whispered Zoiscite staring at the ground...ignoring the   
cold that bit at him.  
"As impossible as it sounds....it's true..."confirmed Amy sadly.  
  
"But....without Avalon....the magic of Avalon will break loose."said  
Zoiscite.  
"True....that is why,Endymion is the chosen....though the Prince does   
not know his destiny...he WILL become the next person to control the magic  
of Avalon....along with his soulmate..."said Amy.  
"Soulmate????Who IS,his soulmate???"asked Zoiscite confused.  
  
"Did you actually believe,you saw us on that day by the waterfall,a   
coincedence????"asked Amy flabbergasted.  
"It's not???"  
  
"No!!!Avalon's daughters,Destiny and Fate!!They were sent by Avalon to   
set Endymion and Serenity's meeting on purpose!!"exclaimed Amy exasperated.  
Zoiscite raised an eyebrow...  
  
"Tell me....just HOW much....do you know???And what will happen to Endy's  
kingdom,pray tell....and we ARE only mortal....Endymion will only control  
the magic for a short period of time!!"reasoned Zoiscite.  
"That's where you are wrong....Endymion and Serenity will live for more  
than a 1000 years.....and even after they pass....they will meet again in  
another life or dimension over and over as their destinies are intertwined  
and a bond like theirs can span for...forever...but it's best you ask Mina  
about this stuff...as for how much I know.....thats for me to know and for  
time to unravel..."said Amy.  
"Interesting....what about the other elementals???"asked Zoiscite   
curiously.  
"You don't have to worry on that....you'll know in due time."sighed Amy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That girl is just full of surprises,Destiny.."smiled Fate.  
  
"You got that right,sister....that nymph knows waaaaaay too much for her  
own good."sighed Destiny.  
"But she can't help it....her kind is afterall the brains of the   
elementals."said Fate.  
Destiny nodded..."What burns me up is....we set things up and we have to  
leave it to time to take it's course."said Destiny.  
"Ah...the bad thing about being an immortal,eh sis?????"laughed Fate.  
  
The two sisters watched on in interest as the nymph and the Avalonian  
guard journeyed on....on their quest to seek the mystic item and a journey  
of bonding...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kayala smiled at the next target...the nymph...she was the smart one and   
would probably be difficult....but she had the perfect thing against the  
nymph....  
  
"Zoiscite...we've been walking for so long."gasped Amy.The sun was   
shining and it was warm.  
"What's wrong??Do you need to rest??"asked Zoiscite concerned.  
  
Amy shook her head."It's just that...I'm evaporating...."gasped Amy.  
  
"Evaporating??"echoed Zoiscite.  
  
"I mean losing water....I can die this way."choked Amy.  
  
"Don't you dare say that,Amy....you're not going to die."bit out Zoiscite  
suddenly,startling Amy.  
"Rain fall,shower!"exclaimed Zoiscite.  
  
Suddenly...a cooling shower came down....Amy smiled slightly....relishing  
in the cool water.Amy gave a sigh.  
Awhile later..the shower stopped...Amy wringed her short blue hair.  
"Thank you,Zoiscite..."whispered Amy shyly.  
  
Zoiscite smiled and nodded,continuing to walk ahead.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amy followed at a steady pace,shaking her wet hair.  
  
"Amy..."whispered a soft eerie voice.  
  
Stopping,Amy looked up.  
  
"Am-mmmy........"taunted the voice.  
  
A shiver ran down her spine.Breaking into a run,Amy quickly pushed past  
the bushes toward Zoiscite....  
*Please...It cannot be...I have to be imagining things.*wished Amy as she  
ran through the bushes towards her companion.  
  
"Amy??"  
  
Amy ran straight into Zoiscite.Her breath ragged and uneven.Her face was  
pale and her body was in cold sweat.She felt terrible.  
"Amy....what's wrong??"asked Zoiscite with a worried voice.  
  
"N-nothing..."gasped Amy.  
  
"You're out of breath."pointed out Zoiscite."Are you sure you're fine?"  
he asked again.  
"I'm fine!!"snapped Amy suddenly.  
  
Taken aback,Zoiscite was surprised...shy,sweet and gentle Amy had snapped  
at him.*What's wrong with her all of a sudden????*wondered Zoiscite.  
Amy's eyes were darting back and forth.*Amy???Scared??Now that was   
very strange.*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kayala watched as Amy began to fidget with the stone around her neck,as  
she followed Zoiscite through the dense forest on the island.  
"Well...nymph....it seems as though you have a few skeletons in your   
closet now don't you???"laughed Kayala.  
"She has skeletons in her closet??"grunted a voice.  
  
Kayala turned around to face a slave of hers....  
  
"Illusyon!!"what a are YOU doing here????"snapped Kayala.  
  
"The nymph has skeletons in her closet??"repeated Illusyon.She was   
probably only a girl of 12...long black hair with smoky grey eyes.  
  
Kayala frowned.Though the child had great magic...able to play tricks   
on the eyes,Illusyon was still but a child and had a small brain.  
Plain stupid and naive.  
A plan began to form in her head.....*Hmmm...I could use Illusyon to   
fool the nymph....after all...the power of illusion is a powerful thing.*  
smiled Kayala to herself,tossing her raven black hair back.  
  
Illusyon stared at the pool at the young nymph that was walking behind   
Zoiscite.  
"Pretttty..."  
  
Kayala smirked.*The retarded child was perfect...*  
  
"Who is the man??"asked Illusyon curiously.  
  
Kayala was shocked.*The poor child is infatuated with the man.What a  
scream!!*laughed Kayala to herself.  
"You like him???"asked Kayala.  
  
Illusyon nodded.  
  
"Well,that girl is the one the man likes....she is bad."pointed Kayala   
to Amy."I want you....to go and catch her.It doesn't matter if you hurt her,  
as long as she's still alive.Then,you'll be able to be with him."lied   
Kayala.  
"H-Hurt her??"asked Illusyon unsure.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"B-But...I can't.."  
  
Kayala frowned.The girl was a weakling....but that was easily remedied.  
A blood red harp (similar to Morgana's) appeared.  
Kayala strummed the harp once.  
  
Illusyon clutched her head in pain.  
  
"Bring her back....Illusyon..."bit out Kayala.  
  
Illusyon looked up....her eyes were dark and cloudy....  
  
Kayala strummed the harp once more.  
"Well????!!What are you waiting for!!??"Strumming the harp again.  
  
Illusyon screamed in pain and nodded....disappearing.  
  
Kayala smirked.*The child is weak..so easy to manipulate.*thought Kayala  
bitterly.Turning away....she disappeared in the shadows,her blood red  
garment sliding across the floor.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Illusyon found herself in a pretty place.All her life,she'd been   
surrounded by darkness...never being able to experience the light.She   
sighed sadly.  
*Now to find that nymph....*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that night....  
  
Zoiscite sat by the small fire he'd managed to start.Watching for the  
slightest danger,whilst Amy slept.  
He turned to look at her sleeping form.She looked so fragile and small.  
Hardly the person you'd suspect to be an Elemental.  
Her blue bangs covered her eyes slightly.Zoiscite smiled slightly.Sure,  
both of them had come a long way,since they had started off on the wrong  
foot.  
  
~FLASHBACK~ (refer to Chapter 1)  
  
"We have to cross the lake!!"came Serenity's voice.  
  
"But how??I can't walk on this lake!!"said Amy.  
  
Zoiscite chuckled at Amy..."Poor nymph...."he guffawed.Amy stared at him  
angrily.With a flick of her finger,a cold chill seemed to wrap itself   
around him....  
Zoiscite gave a loud startled cry...  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
His hands itched to brush the thick strands of hair from her face.  
Finally...he gave in.Lightly brushing her blue hair back.Amy didn't stir.  
*She's so beautiful....*thought Zoiscite to himself.A stab of guilt shot  
through him.Shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts,Zoiscite focused  
back on Amy.  
Suddenly...she curled herself into a tight ball and mumble inchoherently.  
Zoiscite could make out soft sobbing.  
*What's wrong??*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Amy's dream)  
  
"Hello Amy....."mocked the voice.  
  
"Mommy??"came Amy's scared voice.  
  
"Mommy's not here anymore Amy...and do you know why???Because she died   
defending you from the goblins."  
"No!!It's not my fault!!"screamed Amy.  
  
"Your mother died because of YOU and your father!!"shouted the voice.  
  
"No..."  
  
"I cared for your mother....and she died defending you!!!"came the voice  
again.  
"Go away!!!Daddy!!!"screamed a frightened younger Amy.  
  
Amy clutched herself tightly,sobbing.  
  
Suddenly the scene changed....now she was on an iceberg...a 3 year old   
Amy watched as an older elemental was beaten to death by some villagers  
from a village.The villagers shouting that the demon came because of them.  
"Grampa!!"  
  
"Uh-uh...musn't touch,Amy darling....your world is surrounded by death.  
Means,everybody you love or anybody you meet will die because of YOU..."  
came the voice again.  
"No!!!Lies!!!Grampa!!"  
  
"It's true....your grampa...your mother...round and round the wheel of   
fate goes...who it stops,nobody knows.Oh look...it's your father and your  
friends.Tough luck."  
"Go away!!Why must you haunt me!!!??"wailed the young Amy.  
  
"Because...Amy...elemental...nymph of water and ice....YOU are a curse!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NOOOOOOOooooooo!!!!"screamed Amy sitting up,suddenly.  
  
"Amy???"came a scared voice.  
  
Amy hugged herself and looked around...it was dark...Zoiscite was staring  
at her....the small fire was still going....only a dream....a dream...  
"Amy??"came Zoiscite's voice again.  
  
"Nothing.."croaked Amy.  
  
"Amy.."  
  
"Zoiscite,please....don't pry."pleaded Amy.  
  
"I'm just worried about you."replied Zoiscite.  
  
"I know....thank you."whispered Amy,looking at him.*He has such beautiful  
eyes...why have I never noticed it before???*wondered Amy.  
*Snap out of it!!You know you are cursed,Amy.....remember what happened   
to Greg???*scolded her mind.Shaking her head,Amy turned away.A pink hue  
staining her cheeks.  
Zoiscite stared at her strangely.She was hiding something...that was   
certain.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Illusyon watched as Zoiscite comforted Amy from the nightmare she had   
been having.Her eyes gleamed a bright red suddenly.  
  
Amy stood up."I need to take a walk...give myself some time to think."  
said Amy to Zoiscite.  
Zoiscite nodded....he knew the feeling....he too needed to think some  
things through....  
Both parted their own ways...  
  
Kayala watched the two....amused....*Perfect oppurtunity for Illusyon.*  
smirked Kayala.  
  
Illusyon watched as the two went opposite directions.Closing her eyes,  
her small frame began to glow an eerie blue.  
  
  
Amy kicked a little sand from under her feet.They'd walked a straightline   
through the jungle to the otherside of the island.She could hear the   
waves crashing on the seashore.Pushing past some plants,Amy stepped out  
onto the beach.The scent of sea water slammed into Amy,full force.  
*Michelle would love it here....*  
  
"Hello Amy...remember me??"came a mocking voice.  
  
Amy gasp and turned around.  
  
"Triton!!"exclaimed Amy with a gasp.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zoiscite sighed.Kneeling down on the sand,scooping up a palm full,he let   
the cool sand run through his fingers.  
"Ayala....I'm lost..."whispered Zoiscite. (Don't rush me!!You'll know   
who this 'Ayala' is.)  
  
A tiny flash appeared before him.It was a young girl, who had to be no  
more than 15.She had long black wavy hair.A sad look on her face.  
"Ayala..."  
  
"Why so sad,Zoy??"whispered Ayala.  
  
"Do my eyes decieve me,or is it really you???"breathed Zoiscite.  
  
"You got to let the past go,Zoiscite..."  
  
"But...how can I??I said we'd get married one day....we'd be together   
forever....and...now..it's MY fault you're dead."sniffled Zoiscite.  
  
(*Gasp!!Zoiscite has an old beau???Runs from flying eggs*)  
  
Ayala stepped closer to him.Reaching out her hand to touch him...  
unfortunately....ghosts aren't very solid.  
"Ayala...I've missed you."whispered Zoiscite.  
  
"I know....I know we promised to be together forever....but we were only  
children,Zoiscite....bestfriends....it happened 5 years ago!!We thought we  
were in love....but we...only loved each other as a brother would a sister  
and vice-versa.And it's not our fault I'm dead...I died due to wild magic."  
whispered Ayala as she laid her hand on his cheek.  
"But..."  
  
"You love her..."said Ayala simply.  
  
"What?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Triton!!You're alive???"gasped Amy.  
  
Illusyon smiled.Her illusion was working perfectly.The nymph's own  
nightmares and memories would be her downfall...  
  
"You...are why,your mother is dead!!Why your father id dead...you're a   
curse..."  
"Liar...go away....you died 7 years ago!!I saw it with my own eyes!!"  
screamed Amy.  
"You are why I am dead....I hate you whole family...I loved your mother.  
Why couldn't she have returned my love???"  
"I have nothing to do with this!!!"screamed Amy.Tears falling from her   
eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A scream pierced the air.  
  
*Amy!!* realized Zoiscite.  
  
"She needs you...Zoiscite...Go to her."whispered Ayala.  
  
"Ayala...."began Zoiscite,his eyes sad.  
  
"Love her..."  
  
"I-I...will..."whispered Zoiscite,tears stinging his eyes,as he pushed  
through the bushes towards the screams.  
  
The ghostly figure of Ayala watched as her bestfriend left....in the 5  
years she had been dead....Ayala smiled..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amy hugged herself....she felt like a frightened child all over again.  
Suddenly...the form of Triton changed....turning into...Greg!!  
"Greg!!"croaked Amy,tears running down her face.  
  
"Hello Amy.."said Greg coldly.  
  
Amy backed away....the man standing in front of her could not be Greg...  
he was dead!!Her mind screamed at her to just freeze the man in front of  
her,yet her heart stopped her from doing so....  
"G-Greg....N-no...you're dead.."whispered Amy.  
  
"Yes..I'm dead...and it's all your fault..."sneered Greg.  
  
*No...no...the Greg she knew was kind,sweet and gentle....this wasn't him.  
Greg had been dead for almost 2 years.*  
"No!!It's not my fault..."whispered Amy.  
  
"It's your fault Amy...YOUR fault...why did you let them kill me??You   
said you'd protect me..you liar...your fault I'm dead and gone Amy..."he  
taunted.  
"Stop it!!!!!!"screamed Amy,holding her palms to her ears.Her feet felt   
the cold wet water of the sea....  
  
"Amy!!!!"came a voice.  
  
Amy looked up with blurry eyes..."Zoiscite??*  
  
"Amy???"came Zoiscite's voice as he saw her standing in the shallow water  
of the ocean.He saw a man standing there....*Who is he??????*  
  
"Who is he??"asked Zoiscite approaching Amy.  
  
"S-Someone I knew..."whispered Amy.  
  
"Knew???You mean he's de-"  
  
"Yes."replied Amy a little too quickly.  
  
Illusyon frowned...no the man was not suppose to be here....her childlike  
face in a pout.*Mistress will certainly be angry at me now....I can't do  
this....Quiet!*scolded one part of her.  
Her eyes beginning to gleam red again....there were 2 facets of the young  
child,Illusyon....the innocent and the corrupted....currently...corrupted  
was under control.  
  
"So who??"asked Zoiscite.  
  
"Go on...why don't you tell him Amy??Tell him you're a murderer."mocked   
the man.  
"No!!!It wasn't my fault!!!"shouted Amy."I'm sorry!!!I'm sorry....Greg."  
whispered Amy dropping on her knees...as she sat in the water...the waves  
crashing onto her back.  
"Amy...what happened to him??"  
  
"He was my first love,Zoiscite...he was killed...by some people who still  
hated elementals...he was a normal Avalonian.....and I got him killed."  
whispered Amy."I've avoided this memory for so long......now...I'm afraid.  
Afraid that you'll die."whispered Amy looking up at Zoiscite with teary  
eyes.  
Zoiscite was taken back.*She was worried about..ME????*  
  
"Shush...we can leave this island...if you wish.I love you.."whispered   
Zoiscite.  
Amy looked with a smile...thankful..."I love you too.."she whispered.  
"But if I run away now....I'll never be able to face the future...I'd just  
be running away....for once....I want to see this through."said Amy.  
Zoiscite smiled down at her and nodded.  
  
"Greg.....I'm sorry....It's not my fault...not anyone's fault...I know  
that now...."said Amy to the illusion.  
Suddenly the illusion began to fade.....Illusyon gasped...*No!!!She's not  
feeling guilty anymore???*  
  
Amy and Zoiscite smiled at one another.....  
  
"That's correct Amy..."came a voice.  
  
Amy whipped her head around."GREG!!!"exclaimed Amy.  
  
This time....she saw a kinder face....one she'd always remembered....  
"You finally understand....I never blamed you...it was never your fault."  
smiled Greg.  
"Greg...."whispered Amy.  
  
"Be happy,Amy....save Avalon...I'll always be here...."smiled Greg as he  
faded away.....  
Amy smiled...a tear trickled down her cheek.*Greg*  
  
Amy and Zoiscite nodded at each other....pulling off their jewels and  
touching the stones with each other.A flash of blinding blue light washed  
over the place....in it's place was now another medallion.A sapphire in the  
shape of a snow flake in the center.  
Illusyon jumped out of her hiding place and glared at both of them.  
  
"Who are you??"gasped Amy.  
  
"Illusyon."she snapped...her whole body glowing an electric blue.....  
  
Suddenly...Amy and Zoiscite found themselves on a small platform...and  
below was...spikes...  
Illusyon's lips curled into a smirk.  
  
Amy and Zoiscite huddled up close.Suddenly...demon's flew at them....  
Amy gasped.  
"Ice storm,  
Freezing winds!!"  
  
The illusions froze and disappeared.  
  
"They're illusions!!"exclaimed Amy.  
  
One managed to attack Zoiscite.Luckily..Zoiscite managed to freeze him  
too.  
"They maybe illusions...but they sure FEEL real."mumbled Zoiscite rubbing  
his already swelling bruise.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kayala chuckled..."Let's see you win this battle....elemental."laughed   
Kayala."  
Illusyon's face lit up into a cruel smile on her child face.  
  
Amy squeezed her eyes shut.Without the snow jewel,her powers were too   
weak and useless.  
*"Amy...the medallion...."*spoke a voice within her head.  
  
*Setsuna??*  
  
*The medallion...*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zoiscite was fast tiring and the illusions were overwhelming.The young  
girl across the gorge was the key....but how did they get across????  
Startled out of his thoughts when Amy tentatively touched his hand.Jolting  
him back to reality.Amy smiled at Zoiscite.Zoiscite stared at her and   
realized....  
  
Both of them focused what little energy they had left on the medallion.A  
great burst of blue light swept through a 30-yard radius.  
Illusyon screamed slightly,clutching her mind.The gorge disappearing.  
(If you haven't figured it out yet,the gorge is an illusion too!!)  
Amy and Zoiscite ran to the young girl.  
  
Kayala gasped at the sight the black pool showed her.  
  
"This will NOT do!!!"screeched Kayala disappearing.  
  
  
Illusyon stared up at the two and glared at them.Childishly,Illusyon   
fought back the only way she knew...kicking Zoiscite.  
Dropping the medallion,Zoiscite winced in pain,holding his ankle.The   
medallion rolled away.  
Amy was about to stop the child from kicking anyone else,when laughing   
was heard.  
  
Kayala stood there,holding the medallion in her hands.A evil smirk   
playing her face.....  
"Mistress!!"shouted Illusyon.  
  
Kayala smiled.  
  
"The medallion!!"exclaimed Amy with a gasp.  
  
"Yes....the medallion....thank you so much Illusyon...I never thought   
you had it in you...."cackled Kayala.  
"Give it back!!"shouted Zoiscite.  
  
"I don't see your name on it....Finders,Keepers you know....Illusyon...  
darling...you're free..."laughed Kayala,snapping her fingers.  
Illusyon's eyes returned to their natural smoky grey instead of the   
red or cloudy colour.  
"W-Wh-What?"came Illusyon's voice.  
  
"Tata."laughed Kayala fading away.....  
  
Illusyon blinked once....then twice....her eyes darting back and forth  
at the two Avalonians.  
Amy was shocked and Zoiscite was angry.Illusyon gave a little squeak and  
ran.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We lost the item..."whispered Zoiscite.  
  
Amy closed her eyes sadly and shook her head in regret."Now....Avalon's  
in danger..."  
  
"Don't lose hope,"came a voice.  
  
"Setsuna!"exclaimed Amy.  
  
"Hello,Amy...don't feel sad....the magic of love is far more powerful than  
any medallion anyday....never give up...never lose hope....I've come to  
send you back to Avalon."said Setsuna calmly.  
"Home..."whispered Amy.  
  
Setsuna nodded."You'll get that medallion back....I know you will..."  
whispered Setsuna as she waved her staff....a portal opened.  
  
After Amy and Zoisite had stepped through the portal....wind pickd up,  
a storm was coming....but there is always a new day after a storm...isn't  
there???  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
To be continued....  
  
Eeeps!!!So..Amy and Zoisite lost the medallion to Kayala!!!Who knew that   
nymph was keeping so many secrets huh??Who's next???And YES!!!A LOT of   
people are growing weary and restless to WHO is the evil lady!!!I PROMISE  
You'll find out who she is in Chapter 10 or 11 okay??? :) I can't gurantee  
which one.  
Next....Part 8... 


	9. Chapter 8

Title:Wild Magic.Part 8  
Author:Tapestry  
Email:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
*denotes thought  
@@@@ denotes change in flashback  
  
Lita and Nephlite  
  
  
Lita pushed through the dense growth of plants.The land had become muddy   
and slippery.She had been avoiding Nephlite's glare since yesterday morning.  
He had asked her about the nightmare....  
  
"Lita,slow down."called Nephlite.  
  
"We have to hurry if we are going to find the item and get back to Avalon.  
Now is no time for talk."  
"I think it is.....How am I suppose to trust YOU,if you won't trust,ME."  
asked Nephlite."I think it's time we cleared things up around here."  
"This is NOT the time."contradicted Lita.  
  
"Yes it is!!I'm sick of this.I want to know what is going on!!!How can I  
HELP,if I'm in the dark of what in Merlin's name is happening!!???"spat  
Nephlite.  
Lita stared at him guiltily."I-I....."began Lita.  
  
"Go on....."urged Nephlite tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
"I can't....I don't want you to get hurt..."whispered Lita.  
  
"I'm a big boy...I can take care of myself."replied Nephlite   
sarcastically.  
"Just....let me think about it..okay???"asked Lita turning away.  
  
Nephlite knew Lita was stubborn and independent...he also knew what type  
of stress she was going through....if only she would share the burden...  
"Okay...."agreed Nephlite hesitantly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita sighed.....burying her head into her knees....Nephlite was off   
somewhere....as much as she had denied it...she had fallen for the man  
who was called Nephlite.....he didn't know how many nights she'd layed   
awake,just looking at him...  
  
~FLASHBACKS~  
  
Nephlite lay asleep....the fire crackling softly.Lita had volunteered to  
take the first watch....they had a quarrel earlier today....Lita was now  
regretting it....  
She watched as the glow from the flames cast a orange hue on Nephlite's  
face.  
"I'm sorry Nephlite..."whispered Lita.  
  
@@@@  
  
"You're being impossible!"shouted Lita.  
  
"I'M being impossible?????YOU'RE the one who's being impossible!!!"  
exclaimed Nephlite.  
"You DON'T understand!!"shouted Lita.  
  
@@@@  
  
"Nephlite....don't you ever cut that hair????"asked Lita softly to the  
sleeping Nephlite as she brushed his hair out of his eyes.  
  
~END FLASHBACKS~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nephlite kicked some dirt with his shoe.*Why does she have to be so   
secretive????I don't care....one way or another...I'm going to get  
her to tell me.*vowed Nephlite.  
  
Kayala smiled....dangling the ice medallion from her fingers...  
  
"Well well....weather wielder and the Avalonian don't seem to be on good   
terms.....how convenient."laughed Kayala."Such a perfect opportunity."she   
cackled.  
"Time,to set the plan.....in motion."smiled Kayala evilly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita sighed.The nightmare...always the nightmare.Always coming back to  
haunt her.A memory when she was a little girl.  
Suddenly,the ground began to shake.  
  
Lita gave a scream.  
  
Tentacle-like hands of soil reached up and grasped her hands and legs,  
holding her steady in place.Lita screamed....it was the last thing she  
remembered before falling into the black abyss that was a part of her soul,  
she had locked away....a long long time ago.  
  
A figure made out of mud and rock appeared.  
  
"Good work Terra.Mistress will be pleased."smiled another figure.  
  
"Hrrmph...No need to butter me up,psi-witch.You just do your mind-thingy."  
growled Terra.  
The woman smirked."No need to be so hostile,Terry...by the time I'm   
finished with this beauty,she'll be singing in boo-boo land."laughed the  
woman.  
"Boo-boo land??"  
  
"Nightmares you stupid mud brain."  
  
Terra sniffed slightly."You're just jealous you can't tamper with my mind,  
Pylon."replied Terra with an arrogant smile.  
"That's because there's nothing there to tamper with."mocked Pylon.  
  
"Just do your stuff already,mind-witch."retorted Terra.  
  
Pylon smiled and touched Lita's forehead slightly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nephlite looked up...he thought he'd heard Lita scream.Vaguely...but it  
couldn't be her.Could it???  
Nephlite ran back towards the direction he'd left Lita.  
  
Reaching the clearing...he found the emerald eyed elemental sitting on the  
ground,her eyes a faraway look in them.  
"Lita,are you all right???"asked Nephlite moving towards her.  
  
No response....  
  
"Lita???"  
  
In the deep recesses of Lita's mind....  
  
"Lita???"  
  
"Yes mommy??"  
  
"You should be practising your magic,darling.Come along."smiled a woman.  
Her face was hazy....  
"Yes momma."giggled the young green-eyed child,skipping towards her   
mother.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lita??"said Nephlite again.  
  
Slowly,Lita looked up.But her emerald eyes were blank and dead.Like a   
woman possessed.  
Suddenly,her eyes narrowed."DIE!!!"she shouted pointing the lightning   
jewel at Nephlite.  
  
"Winds of fury,  
Blowing trees  
Whirlwinds rise,  
I command you now,Obey me!!!"shouted Lita.  
  
Instantly,a strond wind rose around the area.Lita stood there,her eyes   
glowing green.  
Nephlite clutched at a tree.  
  
"Lita!!What are you doing!!!"shouted Nephlite over the roar of the winds.  
But Lita couldn't hear him as she was deep inside her mind,seperated from  
the physical world as well as reality.  
Her body merely laughed insanely.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Lita's mind~  
  
"Lita,listen to Mommy.Run,run far far away.Find daddy."whispered the woman  
sadly.  
"Mommy???Why??I want to stay with you."sniffled Lita.  
  
"I'm sorry little angel.Mommy can't take care of you anymore."sobbed   
the woman.  
"Momma???"shouted Lita as the figure ran away and hands grabbed her away  
from the running figure that was her mother.  
"Mommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"screamed Lita.  
"Mommmmmmmmmmmmmmmyyyy!!!!"cried Lita as tears spilled from her eyes...she  
had been wrenched away from her mother.  
  
@@@@  
  
"Papa!!!"shouted Lita...tears running down her face.  
  
The woman fighting her father cackled insanely.Then,blinding light....  
blinding light,causing her to look away.  
After that,she saw her father on the ground.  
  
"Poppa!!!!!!"shouted Lita as her father turned into a green light,  
turning into a small wildflower.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nephlite griped on the tree,hanging for his dear life.What could he do??  
The wind was so strong.A gale force wind.Why was Lita acting like this??  
Her eyes were...glowing???  
"What the hell-??"  
  
Pylon and Terra watched from a nearby cliff,as the whirlwind Lita had   
conjured up,swallowed a small area of the forest.  
"Hey,your spell seems to have worked!!"laughed Terra.  
  
"Hee hee,those two aren't getting out of this alive."giggled Pylon   
girlishly.  
Both looked at each other and broke into evil laughter.  
  
"Truly.Your mind manipulation is excellent,Pylon."came a voice.  
  
"Lady Kayala!!"exclaimed both of them.   
  
"However...I WANT those jewels they have around their necks!!"screeched  
Kayala angrily.  
"But-"  
  
"No buts!!!I want it,and I want it now!!!"screamed Kayala.Her blood red  
harp materializing in her hands.  
Pylon and Terra stared fearfully at the harp.  
  
"Well???"sneered Kayala.  
  
Silence..  
  
Kayala's fingernails plucked at the strings.Pain pierced their minds.  
"Well???!!"repeated Kayala angrily.  
  
"Forgive us Lady!!We do your bidding!!"shouted the two,dropping to their  
knees.  
"Good..."smiled Kayala as the harp turned into a ball of magic and   
disappeared."What are you waiting for???My mistress doesn't like to be kept  
waiting."hissed Kayala threatheningly.  
"Yes,pardon us,Lady Kayala!!!"exclaimed Pylon as she grabbed Terra and  
backed away.  
Kayala smirked."Why am I,always stuck with idiots for underlings??"asked  
Kayala aloud.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly the wind stopped,Nephlite and Lita were still floating in the  
air due to the strong current of air that carried them.  
Nephlite stared at Lita.Her eyes though still glowing green,seemed....  
dead.A shell without a soul in it.  
Suddenly,Lita fell back,collapsing...her head thrown back.Nephlite caught  
her.Then,the wind was gone.  
*What happened??*wondered Nephlite as he stared at the chestnut haired   
woman he held for answers.  
"Why don't you ask me??"came a coy voice.  
  
"Who-??"began Nephlite.*Did I say that out loud??*wonder Nephlite.  
  
"Haha,you don't need to.I can hear your thoughts just fine."laughed the  
woman.  
"You're psychic?"breathed Nephlite.  
  
Pylon smiled."Bright boy....I control dear elemental's mind now."laughed  
Pylon."My name is Pylon."  
Suddenly a burst of crackling stinging magic,shot at Nephlite.  
  
Pylon laughed."That's a no-no...don't even think it,because whatever you  
think off,I can react faster than you do."smiled Pylon evilly."Terra!!"  
shouted Pylon.  
Nephlite felt hard ground replaced with mud....   
  
"Wha-"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita wandered around,the shimmering dimension.(Her mind)  
  
*Where am I???I've been walking for so long...this place feels endless.*  
thought Lita to herself.  
Suddenly she heard a shouting voice and two others.One distinctly a woman.  
Another more mumbled than spoken.  
"Nephlite??"called Lita.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm not giving you my jewel!!"shouted Nephlite as he sank.  
  
"You won't huh...guess I'll have to take it from you dead body later.Or  
even better...now.You little elemental can do all the dirty work."smiled  
Pylon evilly.  
"Little Weather-wielder.If you please."smiled Pylon,her eyes glowing.  
"Thought Manipulation...."  
  
Lita suddenly saw through her own eyes once more.  
  
*Nephlite?*  
  
However,she couldn't control her body.  
  
"A weather's touch,  
An icy wrath,  
Hailstones and icy wind bring forth,  
A suffering death."chanted her lips.  
  
*What??*  
  
"I command by the lightning jewel,"continued her voice.  
  
Lita forced herself to fight Pylon's control.All of a sudden,out of  
nowhere,she was standing a top a high mountain,with a werewolf closing in  
on her.Werewolves were her greatest fears since a child.  
She screamed....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nephlite stared at Lita.Or,she was't Lita anymore.Whoever it was,she had  
control of the twin Lightning Jewel.He had to think of a countering spell,  
or else,he was going to be a frozen popsicle!!  
  
"What has been said,  
Will not be done,  
Icy spell,be gone   
I command it done!"exclaimed Nephlite,pointing his jewel to reflect   
it's twin's magic.  
Pylon gasped,as the bolt of magic was deflected.  
  
It struck Terra...freezing him....  
  
"Terry,are okay??"asked Pylon.  
"I canmf moth!!!"exclaimed Terra.  
  
"What???!!"asked Pylon confused.  
"I CANMF MOTH!!!"  
  
Lita stood there staring blankly.  
  
*Have to free Lita somehow..*thought Nephlite to himself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Lita's Mindscape~  
  
"Leave me alone!!!"shouted Lita.  
  
"Oh Liiitaaa...."came a sing song voice.  
  
"Who are you??"  
  
"Do you love this man??"laughed the woman.  
  
An image of Nephlite appeared in front of her...  
  
"Nephlite..."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes...."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pylon frowned and shouted out another command to Lita."Destroy him!!"  
Lita's eyes glowed an eerie green once more....magic crackled in the air...  
Nephlite stared at the ground...it was starting to rumble.  
  
"Wha-What's happening??"shouted Nephlite.  
  
"The jewel...is amplifying her magic drawn from Avalon.She is by instinct,  
pulling out all the plants from the ground."laughed Pylon.  
Before Nephlite could reply,suddenly,the plants around him shot out,their  
roots wraping themselves aroound him...crushing him,squeezing him...killing   
him.  
The sky was growing dark,clouds overhead rumbled.  
  
"Ah,she's calling in the weather."smiled Pylon.  
  
~Mindscape~  
  
"Watch the final moments of your little love's life.And it's all thanks  
to you...and soon,Avalon will fall!!!"laughed the woman.  
"Pylon."whispered Lita.Her eyes were wide as she watched her body use  
it's magic to kill Nephlite.  
"Stop it!!Get out from my head!!"screamed Lita.  
  
"Too late,I'm in control now,sweetie."laughed Pylon.  
  
Lita tried to hit her.  
  
Pylon merely laughed."Oh,I'm sorry...you see,I'm not really here.Pathetic.  
Thanks to you,Lady Kayala will be PLEASED with ME!!"cackled Pylon.  
"You're nothing but a pawn...a-a marionet!!"shouted Lita.  
  
"Silence!I'm begining to like being in control of your mind,don't make me  
kill you,after I'm done with your boyfriend."spat Pylon.  
"You'll never be in control of me!!I'll fight you!!!"shouted Lita.  
  
"Dream on darling."smiled Pylon."Dream on....."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly,the roots around Nephlite loosened.However Lita still stood   
there,her eyes glowing.  
Pylon's eyes widened.She was beginning to break o ut.  
  
*Curse the elemental.She's trying to break free.*thought Pylon to herself.  
  
The roots tightened once more.  
Loosened again...  
  
~Mindscape~  
  
"What do you think you're doing!!!??"screamed Pylon.  
  
"Stopping you.."mumbled Lita.  
  
  
~Reality~  
  
Nephlite's eyes widened as Pylon's eyes went into trance.As if,her soul  
was not in her body.  
The wind was starting to pick up....  
  
"What th-"gasped Nephlite.  
  
~Mindscape~  
  
"I'll destroy you!!Then you won't bother me anymore...I don't need your  
consciousness."spat Pylon.  
"I won't let you destroy Avalon."shouted Lita.  
  
"You can't win me...you don't have mental powers."  
  
"But we're in MY mind..."reminded Lita.  
  
"Hahahaha....no use,watch as I summon the winds of a hurricane!"laughed  
Pylon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nephlite watched as the strong winds picked up...it was...a hurricane!!  
Lita or Lita's body was moving towards him.  
"Goodbye,Nephlite.."hissed Lita.It was her voice,but not her mind.  
  
Suddenly,the winds died down...  
  
Lita clutched her head.  
  
"Lita!"  
  
"Stay away!!"she shouted her eyes glowing an even brighter green.  
  
~Mindscape~  
  
"What are you doing???!!!"screeched Pylon.  
  
"My mind,my body...I'm not letting you use it anymore..."grunted Lita.  
  
"You're going to kill us both!!You cannot contain that magic!!"shouted   
Pylon in fear.  
"I know....tell me,what happens if I die,while YOU'RE in my mind??"asked  
Lita."Humor me."  
"You're insane!!"screamed Pylon."I'm leaving!"  
  
~Reality~  
  
Nephlite saw Pylon blink..then the fear in her eyes....then,she began to   
run....  
Lita's eyes returned to normal.  
  
"Lita?!"  
  
"Nephlite!Get away from here!!"shouted Lita.The air around her was   
begining to crackle again.  
"What's happening???"shouted Nephlite.  
  
"Get away from here....Magic...my magic,can't hold it anymore.Out of  
control.."whispered Lita,tears trickling down her face.  
"Lita??"  
  
"I'm sorry Nephlite...for everything."  
  
"No!I'm not letting you quit.You can contain this magic Lita...you've   
always been able to do it!!You can do it now!!"exclaimed Nephlite.  
"Too weak...exhausted."groaned Lita,as her eyelids began to droop.  
"Go...before it's t-too late."  
  
"Never...I'm helping you pull through,whether you want to or not."said  
Nephlite determined."I love you..."  
Lita's emerald eyes widened..."Neph?"  
  
"Take my hand...I don't care if we're going to die now..."whispered   
Nephlite.  
"Nephlite..."smiled Lita,tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"I love you.."  
  
Then,there was blinding white light...the pure beautiful light.Burning   
everything...  
*Goodbye...*thought Lita to herself.Everything was so hot...burning her.  
Blinding her...but at least...she wasn't alone anymore.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pylon was standing beside her mistress,watching the white magic shoot up  
into the sky.  
Pylon was silent and fearful.  
  
"L-Lady Kay-Kayala??"stammered Pylon.  
  
Silence...  
  
Her blood red harp materialized...using one finger,she strummed the harp.  
Pylon disappeared with a scream.  
The harp disappeared.  
  
"Imcompetent fool."muttered Kayala.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita opened her eyes....*Where...am I??*she wondered.  
  
"Hello Lita..."came a voice.  
  
"Setsuna..."gasped Lita.  
  
"You finally are able to trust again.You're free from the nightmares that  
plague you.You've made peace with your past..."smiled Setsuna.  
"I-I have haven't I??I can finally forget....everything."whispered Lita.  
  
"Oh no...not forget...never forget.To forget would mean your parents   
are dead."said Setsuna.  
"But they are dead."sobbed Lita.  
  
"No,Lita...they live within YOU...you can forget the past,forget the   
present,forget the future...but never the people you love."said Setsuna.  
"Go now....and live..."whispered Setsuna as bright light engulfed her.  
  
Lita opened her eyes....Nephlite was beside her...and-what was that!!??  
A Lightning Bolt meadallion sat on the ground,twinkling in the sunlight.  
Reaching for it,Lita held her breath.  
  
However....the medallion was suddenly snatched off the ground.  
  
Nephlite awoke with a jolt.  
  
"Well...you're alive...and here I was thinking they didn't make elementals  
like they use to.."laughed the woman."Thanks for the present deary."laughed  
Kayala jumping into a black portal.  
"Stop!!"shouted Lita.  
  
However...it was too late.She was gone.And with it,the jewel.  
  
"Lita...don't be hard on yourself."  
  
"Setsuna?Where are you?"  
  
"Here and not here.But that is not important.It's time to go home,Lita,  
Nephlite....Avalon awaits."  
A portal appeared in front of them.  
  
"I'll be seeing you..."said Setsuna's voice.  
  
With that,Lita and Nephlite nodded and jumped into the portal.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To be continued...  
  
Watch for Raye and Jadeite's adventure.What did Raye's vision mean?Who shall  
obtain the next medallion??And what is Morgana up to on Avalon???  
"Well...I don't know."  
See ya in Part 9! 


	10. Chapter 9

Title:Wild Magic.Part 9  
Author:Tapestry  
Email:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
*denotes thought  
  
  
Raye sat in front of a great bonfire.Jadeite was sleeping soundly under  
a tree next to the fire.  
Staring at the fire,Raye felt a slight comfort as she sat in front of her  
element.Looking at Jadeite to make sure he was asleep,Raye then picked up  
her Dragon jewel and spoke out a spell.  
"Dragon of flame,  
Burning so bright,  
Give me a future vision,  
To help my sight."  
  
The Dragon jewel glowed a bright red.Suddenly,the fire crackled and burst  
up into the sky turning things the colour of orangey red.  
Sweat trickled down her brow.In the flames,shapes began to form...the fire  
flickered and danced.Raye slowly closed her eyes.  
  
"Raye??"came a sleepy voice.  
  
Jadeite sat up.But his eyes snapped wide open at the sight of the fire.  
"What in the-"began Jadeite.  
  
The fire burst up into the sky once more...  
  
Raye opened her eyes....  
  
What she saw shocked her....  
  
Avalon was burning and shrouded in darkness.The Avalonians were running in  
panic.Around the Avalon palace,thorn plants grew and she and her friends   
were dead or turned to stone.Three women in the shadows were laughing...  
and at their feet,was Avalon himself.Dead.  
  
Raye let out a scream...she was thrown back....then the flames crackled   
and returned yo normal.  
A chill once again surrounded her.  
  
"Raye!!Are you alright??"came a voice.  
  
Raye stared up at Jadeite.  
  
Jadeite saw a look of pure horror on the elemental's face.  
"Raye,what's wrong???"asked Jadeite.  
  
"She killed them!!She killed them all!!!"screamed Raye.  
  
"Killed who???"asked Jadeite.  
  
Raye was beginning to go hysterical.Her words not making any sense.  
  
"Raye!!Get a hold of yourself!!You aren't making any sense!!!"shouted   
Jadeite.  
Suddenly,Raye calmed down...she was falling asleep.She mumbled some   
incoherent words,before falling into slumber.  
Jadeite checked her pulse.As he suspected,her energy level was low due to  
the fact she must have used quite a bit of energy on the stunt she pulled.  
*What the jewel's name was Raye talking about???Who killed them??Who was  
them???*wondered Jadeite as he stared at the sleeping Raye.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kayala stood in front of an emerald green egg filled with unknown liquid.  
Behind Kayala was the dark throne.  
"My my....that is an interesting fortune told by the elemental..."smiled   
the woman on the throne.  
"Oh yes,mistress....you shall rule Avalon as foretold."smiled Kayala.  
  
"You've done quite well,bringing me the ice and lightning medallion.  
However....this will not help me free myself from this wretched dimension."  
spat the woman.  
"Forgive me mistress...I-"  
  
"Silence!!I want you to stop that last elemental...and bring her medallion  
to me."  
"As you command mistress..."said Kayala as she disappeared.  
  
The woman sat on the dark throne in the shadows...  
  
"Very soon Avalon,I will be ruling the magic."smiled the woman as she   
began to laugh insanely.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raye awoke to the morning sun and the chirping of birds.The vision had  
haunted most of her sleep.But she was better already.Trying to sit up,  
Raye realized something heavy on her shoulder and something else on her   
other shoulder which she indentified as a hand.  
Raye realized,Jadeite had fallen asleep on her shoulder!!!Raye's face  
burned...  
  
Jadeite opened his eyes to Raye's movements.  
  
"Is it morning already??"muttered Jadeite sitting up.  
  
Raye was still blushing madly.Quickly jumping up,Raye mumbled a coherent  
yes.  
Jadeite shook his head.Then he remembered the little fiasco the night   
before.  
"Alright,what were you doing last night!!??"demanded Jadeite.  
  
Raye jumped.  
  
"Nothing."said Raye."It's-it's none of y-your concern."whispered Raye.  
  
"Raye,if it's nothing,what was all that talk about somebody killed  
and somebody dead??"growled Jadeite.  
It was clear he was getting impatient and fed up.She hadn't explained   
what happened after she returned from the center of the wild magic and she   
wasn't explaining what she'd been doing the night before.  
"I merely wanted to help..."sighed Raye in a weak voice.  
  
"Well,you can start helping by explaining what happened in the center and  
what in Hades name were you doing last night."grounded out Jadeite.  
"We killed Morgan,pure and simple.As for last night...I was just trying  
to predict what would happen in the upcoming battle that the Guardian of  
the realm of Oblivion told us,would happen."explained Raye as simply as she  
could.  
"And?"prompted Jadeite.  
  
"And...-"began Raye but suddenly,the wind began to pick up.Her raven   
tresses flew about,her violet eyes going wide and smoldered with a gleam in  
her eye.The gleam of an animal trying to survive the most extremes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kayala smiled as she noticed the two Avalonians were having a bicker like  
the others had,had before she arrived.Perfect.  
Holding the emerald green egg,Kayala ran a hand over the egg.The liquid   
within moved as if it was alive.  
"Time to come out and play,luvs..."laughed Kayala as she stroked the egg.  
  
The egg broke,the liquid falling to the ground oozed away.Kayala threw   
back her dark head and laughed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's happening??I can't see a thing!!"shouted Raye over the sudden   
sand storm.  
"Raye!!"shouted Jadeite as he tried to see through the sand and dust   
flying around,making the air dusty.  
Unknown to her,Raye stepped on a puddle of the slime that had been   
released by Kayala.  
As Raye moved away.....the slime morphed into a mirror image of Raye.  
  
The dust settled down.Opening his eyes,Jadeite saw...TWO Rayes!!!  
Rubbing them,he blinked again.  
Raye was as shocked as Jadeite as she saw the woman next to her.It was   
like staring into a mirror.  
"I think I'm going to like being you."smiled the evil Raye.  
  
"Who are YOU!!??"shouted Raye angrily.  
  
"Why,don't you recognize me???"laughed the evil Raye."I'm YOU."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A red blast of magic from the Dragon jewel was aimed a Raye's feet.  
Raye retaliated.  
  
Soon....Jadeite watched as the two identical ladies squared off.He wasn't  
sure who was the real Raye anymore.  
Hesitant to use his magic,he pointed the jewel at both of them.  
  
"Which of you is the REAL Raye??"shouted Jadeite.  
  
"I am."they answered simultaneously.  
"She's lying!!Can't you see??"asked Raye one.  
"She's the one who's lying!!"exclaimed Raye two.  
  
Jadeite rubbed his head painfully.He was getting a headache.He watched   
as more beings made of goo took shape and surrounded them.  
"Jewel of Dragon,  
Jewel of Flame,  
Show me the genuine  
of the two!!"  
  
The burst of magic struck one jewel.That was the real Raye.  
  
"Very clever."hissed the fake Raye.  
  
"Pity I can't say the same for you,you farce!!"spat Raye as she held her  
jewel out and conjured a fireball that melted the slime behind the fake  
Raye who dodged the oncoming ball of flame.  
  
"It's no use you know...whatever you can do,so can I."grinned the evil   
Raye wickedly.  
The slime seemed to slide towards them.Raye supressed a shudder of   
disgust.The slime circled them.  
"What is it doing!!??"whispered Raye furiously to Jadeite.  
"I haven't the foggiest!!"answered Jadeite in a hushed voice as they  
both tried to fend off the slime that inched closer every time.  
The evil Raye did nothing but laugh at their efforts.  
  
The goo surrounded their feet and still it inched up....  
  
The outer layer of the goo solidified to a diamond hard shell which  
imprisoned them in a diamond case filled with green liquid.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raye squeezed her eyes shut.The slime was trying to force it's way into  
her mouth to suffocate her.Her movements were inhibited by the thick  
slime.  
The jewels on their necks seemed to glow brighter forcing the slime  
back until a red aura surrounded the both of them.  
"Jadeite...even with the jewel,I can only muster 40% of my strength  
here...you have to combine it with yours.It's the only way to break out  
of here."gasped Raye breathing in gulps of air and spitting the bit of  
slime that had gotten into her mouth.  
Jadeite searched his mind for a tactic she'd mentioned....then he  
remembered his tutors in magic teaching him about a spell that combined  
their magicks for greater power.He also remembered his tutors saying...the  
one who gave up their strength were usually the ones that died in the spell.  
"No!!"breathed Jadeite furiously.  
  
"Don't be a fool,Jadeite!!It's the only way!!"gritted Raye angrily.  
"You could die,Raye!!It's too dangerous!!"  
"We WILL die anyway if we don't do it.This aura cannot protect us forever,  
Jadeite...If you won't do it...we will BOTH die."said Raye.  
"Ask anything of me except that....I can't do it."bit out Jadeite.  
"Are you so selfish and cowardly that you would sacrifice Avalon's  
safety and freedom just so I will not die quickly and usefully but die  
slow and completely useless???"hissed Raye.  
The words struck him like a blow....Avalon...all those people.  
  
"Raye-"  
"Just do it!"said Raye furiously as she clasped his hand tightly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jadeite felt warm energy flow through his veins...the experience was  
startling as it was soothing.  
Raye squeezed her eyes shut.She felt weak and nauseaous.She didn't have  
the strength to resist the slime's attack.The goo wrapped around her leg  
and yet...she never noticed.The only thing she knew she had to do was...  
to keep her hold on Jadeite's hand and prayed he'd get out of this.Alive.  
Only one thought fluttered through her mind that was fast sinkling into  
oblivion...*Jadeite,I'm sorry.*  
  
Jadeite felt Raye's body going limp behind him but her hand never lost  
it's grip.His mind screamed....  
*No!!Raye!!Just a bit more...please...just hold on a little bit more.*  
pleaded his mind.  
The magic surged in his veins as it gathered all at one point ready to  
be released with the force that would destroy the diamond hard slime that  
surrounded them like an amber casing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kayala stared at the emerald green casing that surrounded the two victims  
inside.Kayala nearly gasped in shock at the sight of the casing that was  
suddenly vibrating.  
"What is happening??She snapped at her servant.  
  
"The man...he is destroying the structure from within.."breathed the  
evil Raye.  
"Well stop him!!!"  
"We're trying,mistress!!"  
  
A crack appeared in the outer-shell.Slimed oozed out of the crack trying  
to repair it.But more cracks appeared everywhere on the shell.  
"Mistress...we can't-"groaned the evil Raye.  
  
The emerald case shattered with a magical force sending goo flying  
everywhere and sending the evil Raye to her knees with a blood-chilling  
wail of pain.  
Kayala eyed the pair that stood in the center of the mess of emerald  
green slime that seemed to be turning into black vapour.  
Raye was unmoving in Jadeite's arms.Both were covered from head to toe in  
slime.Strands of Raye's glossy raven black hair stuck together in clumps  
and matted on her forehead dripping with the green goo.  
"Raye!!"exclaimed Jadeite as he held her closer in his arms.  
  
Kayala's lips formed a wicked grin.So...the elemental wasn't breathing.  
But that would put a dent in her Queen's plans!!!Her grin became a frown.  
If she was truly dead...wouldn't her body have dissisipated into a ball of  
flame???  
"Dammit Raye...we came this far together,you're not going to die on me  
now!!"hissed Jadeite as he opened her mouth and pulled out as much goo  
from her mouth as possible.  
Blowing into her mouth,Jadeite sent a jolt of magic into her body trying  
to revive their magical functions.  
Kayala watched the jewels on their necks greedily as they glowed brighter  
and brighter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jadeite stared at the pale still form lying in his arms.Her dark raven  
hair was such a contrast to her pale skin.Pulling her head under his chin,  
he hugged her cold still form.  
"Oh please...don't die Raye...who would argue with me about the weather??  
Who would stay up at night and sit in front of the fire doing things that  
creep me out??"asked Jadeite jokingly as tears stung his eyes.  
He clasped her hand tightly trying to muster magic to send back through  
her.  
"Don't you DARE die,Raye..I mean it!!"threathened Jadeite.  
"Because...if you do...I don't know what I'd do..."he whispered brokenly  
as his tears wet her face.  
The jewel on his neck forgotten...glowed brightly.  
  
"I love you..I love you so much,I'm sorry I never told you,Raye."  
whispered Jadeite as his heart ached.  
The red glow burst into a brilliant fiery red display of dancing lights  
and twinkling magic.  
Jadeite watched as the two jewels broke from their necks and forged   
together into a medallion with a red ruby dragon in the middle.  
The medallion stayed in the air floating....when suddenly...  
  
A red aura shot out and surrounded Raye lifting her into the air.  
  
Kayala stared at the floating figure in alarm.  
  
White searing magic washed over them but it threw Kayala backwards.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Opening his eyes,Jadeite stared at a woman in front of him.She had garnet  
eyes and long black hair which shone an emerald sheen in the light.Beside  
her was...Raye!!  
"Raye??"whispered Jadeite as he stared at her unbelieving.He stared at  
her as if she were an apparition.  
Raye's lips quirked into a smile.  
  
Jadeite reached out to touch her face with shaky fingers.  
  
"Y-You're..alive..but,how??"  
  
"You gave her new life,Jadeite.With your love."answered the woman.  
"Who are you??"  
"My name is Setsuna.I was the one who sent the elementals back when they  
landed in Oblivion."smiled Setsuna.  
"You-?"  
  
"I believe this belongs to you...Jadeite."said Setsuna holding out the  
medallion.  
Jadeite's gaze flicked over to Raye unsure.  
  
"Take it Jadeite...she can be trusted."smiled Raye.  
"But without it..you can hardly do magic."pointed out Jadeite.  
  
"The two of you will be returning to Avalon,she won't be needing it."  
  
"That's what you think!!"screeched a voice.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kayala..I thought that magic would have knocked you clean off your  
feet.Clearly you recovered quicker than I expected."said Setsuna.  
"Stay out of this and mind your own business,Gatekeeper.When my Queen  
rules Avalon and the wild magic...you will be eliminated."smiled Kayala as  
her blood harp materialized.  
  
"Setsuna??"  
"I cannot interfere in your battles,Raye...this is something you,the  
both of you....must accomplish yourselves."sighed Setsuna.  
  
"Let the battle begin then."smiled Kayala evilly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pain seared their minds.Pain that made them want to tear their flesh off  
their arms.Pain that made their blood curdle.Stubborn unrelenting pain.  
  
Kayala cackled out loud like a crazed harpy.  
  
"I will see the both of you,beg for my mercy!!"she laughed as her fingers  
continued to play the horrible melody on the harp mercilessly.  
"No.."whispered Raye.Opening her eyes and turning toward Jadeite,Raye's  
violet eyes met Jadeite's bright green ones in understanding.  
  
Their hands clasped together their free hand holding one end of the  
medallion as the medallion flared to life.  
Flame burst around Kayala who switched her melodies from slow to fast.  
The flames seemed to jump and dance with her music.  
The flames died.  
  
"You lose."grinned Kayala malevolently.  
  
"Not yet...you haven't won yet."gasped Raye slowly standing up with  
Jadeite following her lead.  
"Don't be a fool.Nothing can beat my dark magic!!"laughed Kayala airily.  
  
"Yes there is.Love.The power of love."said Jadeite.  
  
"Love??"spat Kayala as if the word was an abominal thing one stepped on.  
"Do not make me laugh child.Go meet your parents you little fool."  
Kayala's fingers strummed over the harp's strings.  
  
"Our love will prevail!!"  
  
Kayala played furiously trying to break through the barrier of magic,  
Jadeite and Raye had erected around themselves.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first string snapped.  
Their magic sphere expanded.  
  
Sweat began to trickle down Kayala's brow.  
  
The second string snapped.  
The sphere grew once again.  
  
Kayala played furiously as the sphere of magic that was coming from  
Raye and Jadeite threathened to engulf her.  
  
The third string snapped.  
  
Her fingers were starting to bleed from all the ferocious playing.  
  
The fourth string snapped.  
  
There was one string left on the blood red harp.  
  
The magic sphere closed in on her...Kayala screamed in outrage.  
  
The last string snapped.  
  
Kayala was hurled backward with a powerful force from the sphere.  
  
Raye and Jadeite smiled with relief as they released each others hands   
as they saw Kayala in a defeated pile of red skirts.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're defeated Kayala...it would do you good to believe in love."said  
Raye as she stood next to Jadeite.  
Setsuna opened a portal into Avalon beckoning them to step through...  
but...  
  
"NO!!You fools!!When the Queen is free!!She'll destroy all of you!!Her  
power is greater than any of you imagine!!"screeched Kayala madly.  
Teleporting next to Raye,Kayala threw an arm around Raye's neck and  
disappeared.  
"RAYE!!"shouted Jadeite.  
They were gone leaving only a taunting echoing voice....  
  
"You may get the medallion Avalonian...but I get the elemental!!!...."  
  
Jadeite sank to his knees.His fist clutching the medallion.  
"Raye...."he whispered brokenly.  
  
"Jadeite."said a calm firm voice."You must go back."  
"But-Raye???"  
"There will be time for that.If you trust in her and your love.The others  
are waiting,Jadeite.You have to go back if you want to rescue her."  
Jadeite merely nodded.Casting a look back he stepped through the portal.  
  
The sad look in Setsuna's eye would have made Jadeite question her.But as  
he was gone...he did not see it.  
"Be brave.All of you.Your battle has just begun."whispered Setsuna.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
To be continued...  
  
Oh my...I'm sure none of you actually expected Raye instead of the jewel to  
be snatched. :p Well,don't fret.I didn't see it either.Meet me back here  
for Part 10 of Wild Magic following after that,'Battle of Avalon'.  
Email me!!!NOW!!! 


	11. Chapter 10

Title:Wild Magic.Part 10 (Book 1)  
Author:Tapestry  
Email:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
*denotes thought  
19/8/01  
  
"Woman was created from the ribs of man  
Not from his head to top him  
Nor from his feet to be walked upon  
She was made from his side to be his equal  
From beneath his arms to be protected  
From very near his heart to be loved."  
--Anonymous--  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity and Endymion tumbled out of the portal as they saw other portals  
open around them and out tumbled the others, except...Raye.  
Serenity jumped to her feet and sprang at Jadeite.  
  
"Where's RAYE???" she screamed.  
"They took her.." sobbed Jadeite as he slid to the ground still holding  
a ruby dragon medallion in his hands.  
"They took her??" exclaimed Lita. "HOW??"  
"Kayala.."  
  
Amy knelt next to Jadeite. "Don't worry. We'll get her back. It isn't your  
fault. I mean, look at me and Zoiscite. We lost our medallion. Pretty sad,  
huh?" asked Amy regretfully.  
"You're not the only one," said Nephlite. "Me and Lita, we lost ours too."  
  
Endymion frowned as he did the math. "We have 2 missing medallions and   
1 missing elemental."  
"I don't think this bodes well for us. We have to rescue Raye and reobtain  
the Ice medallion and the Lightning medallion." said Mina with a frown.  
"That would mean a journey through the wild magic. Leave Avalon."  
"But, our magic-" began Lita.  
"Serenity?"  
  
The group turned to stare a the unusually silent elemental. Her eyes were  
glowing and her body rose off the ground.  
"Stand fast!! If this is a trick-" shouted Endymion.  
  
Serenity burst into a bright white light, the tendrils of magic creeping  
around the other elementals.  
"What?" shouted Lita as the tendrils of light surrounded her.  
  
The men watched in amazement as the white magic enveloped all of the four  
elementals.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's happening?" asked Amy as the light melded with her blue aura.  
"I don't know, but I like it!" exclaimed Mina as she felt tingles shoot  
through her, her yellowish-orange aura turning brighter.  
"It is sort of...wonderful. It feels like I'm being enveloped by pure  
magic." said Lita looking at her shimmering hand.  
  
"That's exactly what's happening." came the deep unmistakable voice of  
Avalon and beside him was Setsuna and Serenity.  
"Avalon..." breathed the three elementals.  
  
"What's happening??" asked Amy.  
"Your auras are being infused with pure magic from Serenity." said Avalon.  
"From Serenity?? I don't understand." said Mina.  
"Serenity's ancestors was formed from all the elemental forces working  
together. That creates magic almost as pure as the one from the pool in the  
center of Avalon." explained Avalon.  
"But the problem being is Serenity doesn't have complete control of these  
forces. In fact, I'm sure Endymion would agree with me that Serenity   
practically threw him with her magic." smiled Setsuna demurely.  
"So why is she infusing her magic with ours??" asked Lita confused.  
"She isn't. The magic comes and goes. It seems the elements used her as a  
channel to boost your magicks. She IS after all, the only one with the   
ability to channel magic from all elements and also has the magic pure   
enough to recieve it." said Serenity.  
"Serenity?"  
"No, we are the elements. We are using Serenity's body as a host to speak  
to you. She is our vessel as Endymion will be."  
"Oh..."  
"Get Raye back girls, or her vision just might come true..." sighed   
Setsuna with a wave of her hand.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Their feet touched the ground and Serenity blinked.  
  
"What?"  
"I feel stronger." said Lita in amazement.  
"I do too.." commented Mina.  
"What happened??" asked Malachite rushing to Mina's side.  
"We just got a boost in powers, that's all." smiled Amy.  
"A portal!!" exclaimed Nephlite.  
  
"To the witch's lair." spat Jadeite clutching his medallion.  
  
"For Avalon!!" shouted the group.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mistress, a portal has opened." said Kayala.  
"I know. Go with Kayala. Morgana said she had a plan to steal all the   
medallions." said the lady as she pointed at a woman standing in the   
darkness dressed in red velvet that was almost black.  
"Morgana,"  
"Yes, Mistress?"  
"Do not fail me as you did with Serenity and Endymion."  
"of course Mistress."  
  
As the three women left, the lady on the throne rubbed her pale white  
hands and stared at the orb floating in front of her.  
"Soon, Avalon...soon." she laughed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The 9 Avalonians landed on their feet as they exited the portal.  
"It's such a damp and dark place." said Lita as she looked around.  
"Yes...such a terrible place."  
"How can anybody live here??" asked Amy with a shudder as she looked   
around the unwelcoming dark passage.  
  
"You don't like it??" came a sultry voice. "I'm so sorry. But it's the  
place your precious Avalon banished our mistress." the voice said again,   
this time an angry shriek.  
A woman in dark purple-blue with dark hair stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Morgana." said Endymion and Serenity.  
  
"My sister is right, your precious just Avalon sent our mistress to live  
here for almost 10 years." said another voice. This time an identical woman  
with dark hair and in a blood red dress came into the light.  
"Kayala." said the others in unison.  
  
"Where's Raye??!! What have you done with her?!" shouted Jadeite angrily.  
"Or else..."  
"Ooooo, I'm so scared. What are you going to do?? Throw your tears at  
me??" taunted Kayala.  
"Enough, Kayala. Do not tease the boy anymore." smiled Morgana as her  
soot-black harp materialized in her hands.  
"Of course." agreed Kayala, her own blood red harp appearing before her.  
  
Morgana and Kayala stood back to back and smiled evilly at the group.  
  
"Ready Kayala?"  
"Whenever you are Morgana."  
  
Finger touched the strings and a painful sound tore through their heads.  
  
"We'll beat you yet!!" shouted Lita.  
"Foolish girl, the combination of our magic makes it stronger than what  
you faced before." laughed Kayala.  
"Come my shadow creatures!! It's time to play!!" laughed Morgana as the  
shadows widened and shattered, in their place, stood evil beings.  
Kayala smirked. "Get them."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mold and green,  
Listen to my call;  
These two are being mean,  
Heed me, and bind them all!!" shouted Lita.  
  
The fungus and mold growing around the walls sprang to life and grew   
tendrils and vines reaching out towards the two twin sisters and monsters.  
  
"Killing flames,  
Only one who tames;  
Heed my command,  
And destroy on my demand!" came a voice in the darkness.  
  
Flames rushed out from behind the twins and licked at the vines burning  
them to dust. Lita gasped and stepped backwards one step as the monsters  
stopped.   
A red slippered foot stepped forward into the light.  
  
"Ah, I believe we haven't introduced you to our newest member." smiled  
Morgana evilly.  
  
The group watched with bated breath as the woman stepped more into the  
light.  
  
"Meet the Mistress of Fire and Dragons." laughed Kayala.  
  
"RAYE!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her eyes were black and her lips curled into a sneer.  
  
"Is this what you are looking for??" sneered Raye as she held two   
medallions in her hand.  
  
"Raye." breathed Jadeite as he moved forward.  
"Don't!! It's not her anymore!!" shouted Zoiscite as he held Jadeite back.  
  
"Do I know you??" asked Raye arrogantly.  
  
Jadeite wrestled his arm free and moved in front of the group. His eyes  
capturing Raye's black ones.  
"Raye...it's me. Jadeite." he whispered.  
"Jadeite? Ohhhh...I remember. You're the dweeb who got me wet with rain."  
"Don't you know me anymore?"  
"Mmmhmm..Of course. Right now, I know you as dead meat." laughed Raye as  
a ball of fire flamed in her hands. The ball of flame headed straight   
toward him.  
  
"Vapours in air,  
Gather round,  
And extimguish the flames,  
That are Jadeite bound!" said Amy raising her hands in the air.  
  
"You can't stop us!! Avalon is already doomed!" shrieked Morgana as she  
strummed a few strings.  
Black bands of magic surrounded the elementals and threw the men towards  
the wall.  
  
Serenity and the others struggled.  
  
"Don't struggle." smiled Kayala. "Everything will be fine. After a little  
nap." snickered Kayala as she played a sleepy tune.  
The four elementals slump in their bonds.  
"Alright, lets go." said Raye.  
  
Morgana smiled evilly and turned to the demons. "Deal with them." she  
pointed at the men on the ground beginning to stand up.  
  
"Yes, my lady." hissed the monsters.  
  
With that, the three of them entered a portal along with the sleeping  
elementals.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Serenity!!!" shouted Endymion as they disappeared. The creatures advanced  
on the men, their breath in grunts and hisses.  
"No time, think of a spell." said Malachite calming himself as he stared  
at Zoiscite.  
"Why are you looking at me??!!"asked Zoiscite as he realized Malachite's  
eyes were fixed on him.  
"You know how I am with rhymes!!"  
  
"Repeat after me then." exclaimed Zoiscite.  
  
"Light of the moon.."  
"Light of the moon,"  
"Grant us a boon.."  
"Grant us a boon,"  
"Send these loons.."  
"Loons??? What type of word is that???!!"  
"Just repeat, okay!!!?? My best rhymes don't come under pressure." snapped  
Zoiscite.  
"Send these loons," grumbled Malachite.  
"Away, right now or soon." finished Zoiscite.  
"What type of dumb-"  
"MALACHITE!!" exclaimed Zoiscite.  
  
"Burning flames,  
Heat untamed,  
To whom I aim,  
Purge and maim."  
  
Flames leaped up and licked at the creatures extracting horrible screams  
from them. The smell of burning flesh assulted their noses making Zoiscite  
nauseous.  
Endymion was grim uncaring of the dead burnt corpses on the ground.  
  
"Enough bickering over spells. Right now, we must find a way to trace the  
portal. Malachite, I believe your medallion is capable of it." ordered  
Endymion.  
"I shall try, my prince." obeyed Malachite.  
  
A thin stream of silvery blue light came from the medallion and created  
a portal.  
"I've found their magic, Endy."  
"Lets go and not waste time." suggested Nephlite.  
"I agree." said Endymion.  
  
One by one, the men entered the portal.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"They come, Mistress." said Morgana.  
The woman stared at the orb uninterested.  
  
"Let them. It is too late to stop me. By the time they get through the  
traps and obsticals. My dark magic will have already rendered the Elementals  
under my control, long enough for me to get them to gather their magicks to  
open a special portal for me." laughed the woman.  
"Yes, Mistress. It is a wonderful day." smiled Kayala.  
  
In the background, only screams could be heard coming from the Elementals  
encased in dark magic.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
One hour later...  
  
"This is taking too long." growled Jadeite.   
"I know." replied Malachite also already in a foul mood. They had fought  
and escaped from traps, creatures and puzzles.  
"At this rate, we'll be too late." muttered Nephlite.  
"I don't like this." said Zoiscite.  
"We all don't." answered Endymion.  
"No, I mean there's something wrong with this chamber." frowned Zoiscite.  
"Another trap??" asked Jadeite.  
"I don't think so. A puzzle perhaps."  
  
"Both guesses are wrong." came a saucy voice.  
"You've already reached the lair of our Mistress." came another voice that  
sounded almost insulting.  
"And you're just in time for the party." laughed a sarcastic voice.  
  
Five figures stepped into the light.  
  
"I am the Nymph of water and ice."  
"I am the Mistress of fire and dragons."  
"I am the Wielder of weather and plants."  
"I am the Bearer of light and love."  
"I am the Elemental vessel of Avalon."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Impossible." whispered Nephlite.  
  
Their eyes were black and their auras seemed to have merged slightly with  
a black aura.  
Amy wore a blue almost black dress, Raye wore the same dress, Lita's like  
Amy's was almost black except it shone green highlights. Mina and Serenity  
were dressed in shimmering black with their yellow and silver colours   
embroidered at the edges.  
  
"Ah, you're just in time." smiled Morgana.  
"Though a little early." spat Kayala.  
"Keep them busy while we set up the Point." ordered Morgana. "The Mistress  
doesn't want any delays."  
  
The five smiled evil smiles.  
  
"With pleasure."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amy faced off with Zoiscite. They circled, Zoiscite noticed Amy had a slit  
up the side of her dress which allowed her free movement.  
  
"Amy, I don't want to hurt you-"  
"Then don't." finished Amy insultingly.  
"Amy.."  
  
"Water, giver of life,  
Emerge from the ground at my command,  
Bring chaos and stife,  
To the one called Zoiscite as I demand." smiled Amy as she finished the  
spell.  
Water burst from the ground everywhere around Zoiscite.  
"What??"  
Amy laughed as she turned her wrist. The water seemed to follow the  
movements of her wrist.   
Zoiscite dodged a strong burst of water as it shattered the spot where he  
last stood.  
"People think water isn't dangerous. Well, I say otherwise." said Amy.  
  
Zoiscite continued to dodge until bad luck made him land in a puddle.  
  
Amy's black eyes brightened at the opportunity that was presented.  
  
"Icy winds of unnatural chill,  
Freeze the puddle, rock solid still."  
  
The puddle froze around his feet, effectively trapping him there as water  
seemed to surround him and freeze into manacles as strong as if they were  
made of the hardest metal.  
Amy laughed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lita, this isn't you. You've broken free of mind spells before. You can  
do it again." said Nephlite as he and Lita circled each other.  
"You expect too much, mortal." spat Lita snidely.  
  
"Lightning currents that I demand,  
Strike and kill at my command."  
  
Nephlite had barely time to jump out of the way when the last word of the  
spell was spoken, no sooner did a bolt of lightning strike the earth where  
he had last stood. A small crater in it's place.  
"Lita, stop this!!"  
"I will...once you're dead or at my feet." laughed Lita as another bolt  
of lightning struck the ground.  
Nephlite gritted his teeth as he jumped. Unfortunately, he didn't watch  
where he'd landed. His feet touched water, and realization at that came only  
too late.  
Currents of electricity jolted through him. He screamed....  
  
Lita's black eyes gleamed maliciously as he fell to her feet, unconcious.  
She smirked as she planted one foot into the small of his back.  
"Nighty-night." grinned Lita as she blew on her finger like a gun.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Didn't we already go through this??" sneered Raye.  
"Yes, we did." agreed Jadeite.  
"And you were the loser."  
"Not this time. You're not Raye. She'd rather die than bow to help that  
sorceress." spat Jadeite.  
"Don't be too sure." snapped Raye as blue flame the shapes of a dragon and  
phoenix.  
Jadeite's eyes narrowed.  
With the medallion, Jadeite created his own shapes. A serpent and a hawk.  
The shapes of fire gave great cries and rushed at each other, each clashing  
in a fiery burst of flame.  
Raye's eyes seemed to burn black with an eerie glint.  
  
"I'm the Mistress of Fire, Jeddie, whatever you throw, I can control."  
laughed Raye, her dark eyes suddenly glowing.  
Suddenly, the four shapes stopped, and merged into on giant shape. A huge  
blue-flame dragon. "You unwittingly played into my hand!"  
The dragon breathed fire down at Jadeite, who barely had time to shield  
himself from the strong magic.  
When the flames disappeared, Raye stared down at the unmoving body of  
Jadeite. His hair and clothes were slightly singed while his face was  
covered with soot black ash.  
"You're the loser again....darling." sneered Raye.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mina aimed a finger at Malachite, a beam of black light destroying a   
boulder behind Malachite when he dodged.  
"Mina, you're suppose to be the bearer of light and LOVE!!" exclaimed  
Malachite putting emphasis on the word, love.  
Mina laughed. "I know."  
"This isn't love."  
"Love for destroying, yes. Love can be so many different kinds my poor,  
poor naive little Malachite."   
Malachite's spirit shield appeared in his hands.  
  
"It's no use you know, they won't listen." cackled Morgana.  
"Hurry, the preparations are finished." snapped Kayala.  
  
Serenity who had been fighting Endymion looked up and frowned at that bit  
of news. Looking around her, she noticed Malachite, Zoiscite and Endymion   
were the only ones still conscious but Malachite and Endymion were the only  
ones still not subdued.  
  
"We do not have time for this," she muttered as she pulled weeds and vines  
from the ground and water bursting out like geisers.  
"Lita, Amy."  
Both elementals nodded and added their own magic. The vines curled around  
each men's feet and arms, pulling them and holding them near the cavern  
walls.  
Amy brought the water to curl around their wrists and ankles.  
  
"Water at my command,  
Icy chills to my demand  
Water substance flowing free,  
Change to ice, and let binding, be."  
  
The water around their feet froze into ice like manacles. Endymion,  
Zoiscite and Malachite struggled at their bonds. They would have used fire  
to melt the ice, if Lita had not changed the air temperature around them  
to freezing.  
They were too cold...they could not focus to chant up a spell. Everything  
seemed to be lost.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A woman stepped out of the shadows. Her skin was a pale milk colour. Dark  
strands of ebony hair in two buns fell from her head. Her eyes were white  
with only a black slit for a pupil and gleamed like a serpent's. Blood red   
lips curled into a triumphant smile. A circlet made out of three crescent   
moons dangled on her forehead.  
  
"Mistress.." bowed Morgana and Kayala.  
"What shall we do with them??" asked Morgana as she gestured towards the  
five men.  
  
Endymion tensed, expecting a fatal answer.  
  
"Leave them, they can't stop us now. It's too late." laughed the woman.  
Turning to the elementals who were silent now and their black eyes in a   
vague trance, the woman beckoned them.  
"Come, girls...circle the Point."  
  
Obediently, the five elementals circled the Point, which was actually  
a blood red, almost black crystal.  
  
Endymion strained at his ice bonds. He was cold, but just watching this  
woman made him feel worse.  
"Who are you!!??" he shouted at them.  
  
The woman turned curiously. Her eyes glowing eeriely.  
  
"Ah....Prince Endymion. The heir to Avalon's magic." her lips curled in  
a sneer. "Well...no more. I will be the one to rule the magic once I have  
killed that old wastrel who calls himself, Avalon. I am the bringer of  
darkness, I am the beginning of the end...I am Nepherenia."  
  
Malachite's eyes narrowed. "We'll defeat you. You'll never rule Avalon!"  
  
"I beg to differ. Even the fates have fortold my fortune...I will RULE!!  
And all thanks to these five women, whom the five of you, love so much. An  
irony. With their magic, they can help me open a portal to Avalon. A portal,  
that I, Nepherenia can step through. No barriers of magic in my way. I   
will be FREE. No one will be able to stand in my way!" laughed Nepherenia.  
"Oh yes, Mistress." agreed Morgana.  
"You shall rule." smiled Kayala worshipfully.  
  
"You'll never defeat us. We'll beat you. Our hope, dreams and love for  
each other and the future will prevail." growled Zoiscite.  
"We shall see...girls??"  
  
A burst of colourful light was directed at the Point which channeled the  
energy to one spot and slowly...a portal began to open.  
The elemental's were shining their respective colours as they poured their  
magic into the Point. Once they reached a stage where they could no longer  
stop the flow of their magic that was being absorbed by the Point, the   
black enchantment was gone...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity blinked and felt herself being drained. She screamed as well as  
the other elementals.  
  
Nepherenia turned towards their screams.  
  
"Serenity!! What are you doing to them???!!" shouted Endymion as his anger  
rose, his skin starting to bleed from rubbing at the ice.  
"Let them go!! Mina!!" screamed Malachite as he strained at his ice bonds.  
  
Nepherenia clucked her tongue. "It seems they have been released from my  
enchantments and they know what is happening. They're being drained of their  
magic, and they CAN'T stop it." she cackled.  
Endymion shouted his frustration.  
Jadeite and Nephlite woke up slowly, their eyes widening at the sounds and  
the sight before them.  
  
Nepherenia turned back towards the portal that had formed.  
  
"The portal...it has formed." she laughed.  
  
"Shall we go, Mistress?" asked Kayala eagerly.  
"Yes...yes. I thank you again, for setting me free!!!" cackled Nepherenia  
as she stepped through the portal. Morgana and Kayala followed.  
  
The drain stopped and the girls slumped to the floor of the cavern, the  
crystal that had acted as the Point shattering over their heads.  
  
The low temperature at the one part of the cavern that had held the men,  
returned to normal. Endymion cursed loudly and suddenly, the ice bonds  
melted for all of them. Dropping to his feet, he ran towards the portal.  
  
"Damn you, we'll stop you!!" he shouted shaking his bloody hand.  
  
Nepherenia's taunting voice floated into the cavern. "This is just the  
beginning..."  
  
The portal closed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity blinked, her eyes opening. When her vision came into focus, she  
saw Endymion's grim face.  
  
"Endy..?"  
  
Endymion started and turned to look down into Serenity's face when she  
called him. His face of grimness turned into a look of worry.  
"Are you alright, love??"  
Trying to sit up, Serenity winced when she fell back. "Weak.." she  
whispered.  
"It's alright. Rest." whispered Endymion as he rocked her back and forth  
in his arms. A muffled sob caught his attention. Stopping, he turned down  
to look at the her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
"Everything's lost. We lost. And it's all our fault. We tried so hard to  
resist her enchantment but we-" she sobbed.  
"It's that witch's fault. Not yours. Rest now." commanded Endymion.  
"But Avalon...what will happen??"  
"I don't know."  
  
"We'll all figure it out somehow, my Prince." said Malachite who was   
cradling a tearful Mina.  
"Right. We're with you, Endy." smiled Jadeite as he hugged Raye who's  
arms were locked about him tightly.  
"Mal's right. We'll beat them yet." grinned Nephlite as he rocked Lita,  
who had a wobbly smile.  
"All of us together." added Zoiscite who held on to Amy.  
  
Endymion smiled. "All of us together."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
The end...?? (of course not!!)  
  
Well, that's it for now. Sorry guys. I think I'll clear it up now. Avalon  
is sort of like a prologue and this is Book 1. Everything will be cleared  
up in Book 2 that has 5 chapters. ( Battle of Avalon )  
Email me and tell me what you think. *Sorry people, but the villain wasn't  
Beryl. Bet you didn't think I'd use Nepherenia, huh?*  
11/9/01 


End file.
